


The Hidden Sith

by TaylorIUTXT



Category: NCT (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Conspiracy, Don't trust anyone, If Game of Thrones were set in the Star Wars Universe with NCT and TXT members this would be it, M/M, Mystery, Politics, Renjun centric but various POVs, Smut, Star Wars but a few thousand years before the movies (Great Galactic War), University Setting, Violence, occasionally, read between the lines, though you don't have to be familiar with either to understand the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorIUTXT/pseuds/TaylorIUTXT
Summary: Forty-seven noble houses call the planet Alderaan home. Renjun, belongs to none of them. Transferring into the exclusive Sonerry University as a scholarship student, Renjun navigates his classes, mess of a love life, and an increasingly complex political minefield as the conflicts between Houses and students threatens to tear the planet apart.And that was before the attacks started...
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huang Ren Jun/Choi Soobin, Huang Ren Jun/Everyone, Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 35
Kudos: 59





	1. Donghyuck

Getting yourself killed is easy. 

There are dozens of gruesome ways you can be dispatched of, and Donghyuck had seen some first-hand himself. Talk too much, and you can find yourself given up. A brain addled by fog will see you burst into flames when you fail to deactivate a bomb. And slow reaction times will leave you shot in the heart with a blaster bolt. Wit, drive, and an impeccable ability to hide vulnerability and your emotions can keep you alive longer than most.

Donghyuck had them all.

It’s what he reminded himself when he sat down into the coolness of the metal chair and felt his legs being strapped in. The ringing of the metal locking his joints into place would have startled him even two or three years ago. Now at eighteen, he didn’t even blink.

“Donghyuck dearest,” cooed the saccharine voice in his ear. “Place your head back. I have to strap you in completely. Don’t want you running away from your punishment.”

“I won’t get punished,” he returned quickly. No matter how hard he conditioned his body, he couldn’t stop the hair from standing up on the back of his nape. An inevitable circumstance given _her_ presence.

The laugh he received in return was almost ghoulish in mirth as it echoed across the metal chamber. In front of him, the computer screen blinks on. “So sure are we in our skills, aren’t we Donghyuckie?” came the mocking giggle.

His waist clamped down with a metal chain, he heard the last bit lock. “I’d really hate to have you disappoint me. And you’ve been doing so _well_ too.” 

Turning his eyes to face her, he felt the cool electrodes on his back and tightened his grip on the chair’s armrests. “I won’t fail,” Donghyuck paused. “I never do.”

The red-lip smile widened in a sort of predatorial conspiracy. Her black mountain of curls contrasting with ivory skin. “Well then, Donghyuck of House Rist... _begin_!”

Hands flying over the panel, Donghyuck began the first task. It was always like this during computer training: Three different tasks to carry out, often revolving around slicing and breaking into enemy systems. You wouldn’t _really_ be able to call yourself a Rist if you were incapable of slicing. You’d be a piss poor spy if you couldn’t. And piss poor spies were dead poor spies.

Donghyuck was good, though. Donghyuck was very good, he thought with a smirk, whizzing through the scenario involving him breaking into a rival noble house’s computer system. This could practically be considered small scale, truly. Mansions of one of the Great Houses of Alderaan had far more elaborate security plans than those of a common person’s home, but they were a pittance of a challenge for a Rist. Using his scramble key, the sun-kissed teen fried the computer lock before slamming a side lever forward and allowing him to sneak in as a perceived local user.

It wouldn’t do to simply barge into the system. Too obvious that way. The best and most ideal method was so that the owners never even knew you were there. And that’s exactly what he did, smugly extracting the information without a whisper before the computer blared out an announcement that he had passed the first test.

“Pretty basic stuff Vesana, I have to say,” he said in a casual drawl. “Wouldn’t want to think you were getting lazy in these setups.”

The resulting cackle held a harder edge, her sheer molten beauty juxtaposing harshly with her demeanor. “Regardless, Hyuckie,” she smiled, leaning in to blow into his ear, “ _good soldiers follow orders_ , wouldn’t you say?”

Externally, Donghyuck remained ironbound. “Good thing Rists aren’t soldiers.”

Vesana stared at him before offering a vaguely approving grin. “Test two commences now.”

Thrown back into the simulation, Donghyuck raced against time to slice. This time, his opponent was an Alderaanian government agency. Harder. But not impossible. Not for Donghyuck.

Making full use of his tools and acuity, he worked his way in, careful to not set off any alarms in the system. Were he there in person to try and break-in, a single alarm could spell death. On top of that, once you did get in, there was _sorting_. Donghyuck loathed sorting. It was by far the most tedious part; scrolling through endless information to get the piece you needed. But sometimes, ever so rarely, it could be fun. If you accidentally snatched the wrong file, the alarms might be triggered, and Donghyuck always did like the heady feel of adrenaline.

“You’re doing good, but do better. New mission brief, House Organa is convincing the Panteers that our House is up to no good.”

“We usually are,” Donghyuck quipped softly. Vesana arched a brow. He covered a shiver before continuing. “But I know just what to do.”

Carefully camouflaging his signal, the teen changed his IP to one from an Organa-affiliated office. Layer by layer, the evidence of his identity changed, quickly taking on that of his now-rival House. Then moving out, he broke through the virtual barriers, purposely setting off an alarm just before exiting the system. Were this real, the Panteers, the Royal House of Alderaan, would think the Organas had turned traitors to the throne. Donghyuck let out a chuckle imagining the contortions his classmate, that straight-laced Soobin Organa, would have to go through to talk his way out of that one.

“Dazzling, darling, I see my role as your part-time instructor is paying off. But I wonder how you’ll do with _this_ challenge,” she laughed darkly, adjusting the dials. “Begin!”

The computer monitor went dark for a moment before rebooting. Upon its surface lay words intermittently interspersed in a dark scarlet font. Sweat formed on his brow. Ok. He didn’t speak this language. He didn’t even recognize it. That was fine. Sometimes you’re sent on missions to places where not everyone speaks Galactic Basic Standard. And just because the machines aren’t in Basic, doesn’t mean the job doesn’t still need doing. 

Donghyuck typed a few things in and prayed nothing went wrong. Seeing no change, he let out a shaky breath before continuing to investigate what the hell his mission even was. He grabbed his scramble key and tried to force some files open; alone, they were rather meaningless, but Donghyuck had sliced into enough systems to recognize patterns, even if the language was incomprehensible to him. Sentients were usually somewhat predictable.

Unfortunately for him, this still took time. Time that was running out when all he’d done was figure out what his assignment was. Glazing over the writing once more, he began mentally cataloging it. If each of these linear sequences...

“That’s it,” he whispered, frantically moving his hands across the panel. Each sequence was formed by a meaningfully distinct unit meaning…

He worked in silence, sans his erratic heartbeat. Donghyuck raised his right hand to flick a set of switches as his program started to seep into the software. He was going to do this.

Get in. That was the entirety of his mission. Just... break-in. No having to sneak out, fake his identity, or spend time shifting through unwanted data. All Donghyuck had to do was break into the central system. Using his toolkit, he lifted another tool and prepared to finally force his way in.

“And there we have it,” he smiled weakly, “I’m... not in…” Donghyuck blinked dazedly at the error message. Ignoring the dark chuckle beside him, the young Alderaanian forced down his panic. The metal parts of the chair seemed to perceptibly grow colder. He couldn’t fail. It just wasn’t an option.

Gut roiling, the boy poured over his code and calculations. It didn’t work. Why didn’t it work? Why the _hell_ didn’t it work? Setting to work at making a few minor adjustments, Donghyuck hoped he hadn’t made any fundamental errors before deciding to rerun his program. Wheel on the screen spinning, Donghyuck crossed his fingers and prayed.

 _Error._ It didn’t work. 

Sucking in a breath, he made to go and give it another attempt. He never got the chance. Falling forward, yet kept up by the restraints, Donghyuck wheezed. The pain bludgeoned into him all at once, searing into his back and legs from the electrodes. He wouldn’t scream. He would _not_ scream, he swore to himself as he was metaphorically punched over and over and over by a professional boxer.

The anxiety was worse. It was as if his brain were ripped from his body as it shivered into repeated unwilling convulsions, strapped down to the chair as he was forced to relive the sensation in perpetuity. There was no escape. And even if there was, he would have lain unable to take it, his body giving out in unending, spazzing agony.

Until it stopped. “Well, well, well, I guess it seems I was right about the punishment,” came the amused feminine voice. “You haven’t gotten one of those from me since you were...what, fourteen? Must be quite a shock to relive the experience.”  
Barely comprehending the reality of what had just occurred, Donghyuck stared blankly ahead. Vesana looked disappointed at his lack of reaction but continued. “Don’t worry, though, you’ll get another chance. Five minutes extra time!” she crowed, her entire expression shifting to one of delight. “Begin _now_.”

Regaining his bodily functions stole half a minute of the period, yet Donghyuck was surprised the pain had faded. Just shaky hands and aching muscles to accompany his task. Forty-five seconds. Forcing his eyes to focus, he grit his teeth and compelled his brain to operate. Rists would cut their losses and bail if need be. They weren’t a House guided by honor or principles, and frankly, Donghyuck, found little use for these concepts. Survival reigned king. Only survival here meant finishing the job. Donghyuck perused over his prior interpretation of the language. Maybe he had messed up at this stage?

One-hundred and seventy seconds. His hands had regained function enough to generate droplets of perspiration. Making a flurry of last-minute changes to the code, Donghyuck felt a fresh sense of nauseousness. He was throwing everything at the wall at this point. He didn’t know if he’d survive another round of the electrical shocks.

Using every last tool at his disposal, Donghyuck sent the program to break through the entrance of the Force-forsaken defenses of the simulation. It made impact. Lungs swelling with oxygen, Donghyuck’s eyes widened in sheer exhaustive relief as his attacks began to make headway into the defensive barriers of the computer. Piece by piece, the teen watched his work take flight. Vesana went silent.

“I guess I got it...in the end,” Donghyuck said, too tired and hurt to muster his usual bravado. Eyes drifting closed, he allowed his body to give out, and his head hit the back of the chair. 

Then the buzzing happened. The incessant noise had a shivering teen look forward only to see his code halted, and the bright red letters spell it out. _Error_.

Gripping the armrests, Donghyuck only had time to gape before he floundered in what felt like a red hot cast-iron digging into his flesh. 

He wouldn’t be weak, Donghyuck snarled to himself, focusing his eyes on his _trainer_. The crow pin on her shirt gleamed in the dark. This was his aunt’s right-hand lady. 

The woman’s inquisitive features turned eager as the smell of burned hair wafted through the room. If Donghyuck were lucid, he’d wonder at how she seemed to lean forward, closer and closer with every passing half second. Eyes growing wild in a sense of reckless, gleeful, anticipation. Mouth opened to a perfect, smiling, oval at each resounding wail. 

Then it happened. His body gave out. His cries were silenced. Even when the room otherwise fell into a hushed stillness, with only the hum of the computer left to accompany the furniture, her figure shrieked in jubilation, practically falling on the fallen boy in the chair.

His mouth twitched open with the last scintilla of energy he possessed. “That...that was impossible,” he rasped to the taste of salt and iron.

“I know, baby,” she cooed, gripping him softly by the chin and moving his head side to side. “I just wanted to see how much pain you could handle.”

Unlocking the chains keeping him planted down, Vesana continued humming an upbeat tune.   
“It doesn’t matter how many times you tried, of course. It was rigged to have you fail, even if you would have succeeded otherwise. You did so marvelously, though,” she preened with a satisfied sigh. “Didn’t even pass out like the others! You’ll definitely make a good Rist yet.”

3 weeks, was all Donghyuck could think as she helped him stand. 

“To be perfectly honest,” she started, leaning in surreptitiously, “I was only supposed to shock you once. But you did so well even on the second go! Your aunt will be so so proud, my little baby bird.”

Patting his back, she opened the door. “Now run along. Best to be cleaned up. Wouldn’t want anything dripping about the manor.”

Leaky downcast eyes, and shivering hands. His small frame making its way out the door, with clothes worn from the day’s regimen, Donghyuck inched forward. The scarlet bubbles emerging from his lips. The trail of darkening crimson trailing down his jaw.

* * *

2 weeks.

Donghyuck straightened and steeled himself, taking measured strides forward through the halls of the manor. Yet each step was nearly silent, deliberately cat-like in nature, and one not paying attention could be excused for thinking they were alone in the eerie glow of the lamps illuminating the gothic structure. 

Passing stolen trophies and art on the wall, he began his ascent up the staircase. Though the manor’s vast layers of passages and rooms underground were built of practical and modern durasteel, the upper levels were purposely rebuilt to display the family’s newfound power. Not that Donghyuck minded the luxury. He wasn’t one to look a gift bantha in the mouth. 

Upon reaching the ornate doors, the guards, clad in his House’s green colors, nodded and allowed him passage. He had reached the Rist manor’s inner sanctum. Time for his appointment. 

The voices could be heard before their owners, and Donghyuck tilted his head in surprise. He didn’t expect his aunt to have visitors.

“Absolutely nasty business with the Thuls. Their disgraced hides were driven off this planet decades ago,” came the male voice. “To think the Parliament would be so disgustingly weak to allow their spawn to return and attend _my son here’s_ \- and your nephew’s - university!”

“Lord Ulgo, you’re right, of course. The Parliament is weak and easily swayed by pity. But in the same vein, that’s all this really is. A pity case. I can’t imagine the runt will be able to establish much of a foothold. Not with his family’s past.”

“I hope you’re right, Gebirah.” Having learned everything of value, Donghyuck made himself visible at this point, striding into the room. A Thul at Sonerry University? How curious. “Soon, they’ll be letting the damn family wear arcums again!”

Letting his eyes glance over his aunt, who donned the picture-perfect act of interest at Lord Ulgo’s rant, Donghyuck let a small smile play across his features. “Lord Ulgo,” he bowed, “and Jeno, welcome. I had a meeting with my aunt soon, but decided to come earlier once I heard you both were here. It’s always a blessing seeing you both healthy and well.”

Jeno raised an amused eyebrow. His father, though, brightened wholeheartedly. “Donghyuck, my boy, come here, don’t be shy. It’s been too long!” He gestured with open arms. Nervously lowering his sleeves and careful to cover any scars, Donghyuck strode forward into his liege lord’s waiting embrace. It had been several years since his aunt had pledged House Rist’s loyalty to House Ulgo, a decision officially taken in the spirit of unity given the current galactic struggle. And despite the man’s haughty manner and Donghyuck’s ambivalence towards him in general, he couldn’t find it in himself to dislike the hug. It had been too long.

Extracting himself from Lord Ulgo, he turned and greeted his friend the same way. He hadn’t seen him since last school year, but Jeno hadn’t changed much beyond the usual addition of an inch or two and stronger muscles. The familiar crescent eye-smile that was reserved for Donghyuck would have stopped his breath if he was any less well trained. As it was, he forced it down and returned it with a relaxed smile of his own.

“I think you’ve grown this summer Hyuckie, more beautiful, that is,” Jeno’s deep voice playfully rang out. Even he couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a few beats. Curse Jeno for making him this way. Thankfully, his aunt stepped in, saving him from having to formulate a response. For once, he was grateful toward her.

“He has, hasn’t he? He’s grown even more in the skills department. I heard from Vesana you excelled in training last week. That even she was surprised with your perseverance and skill.” 

Internally, it was like a sudden hover car wreck. On the outside, he ignored his blood now ice and gritted teeth while nodding towards her. “It was...enlightening as always. Computers and droids can be tricky, but it's nothing discipline and grit can’t overcome.” His aunt hummed approvingly. Opening her mouth to speak, she was quickly cut off.

“And that’s why you’re my favorite Donghyuck! After Jeno, of course. Too many Alderaanian Houses are overrun by those pampered, arrogant fools but lack the conviction to get things _done_ . Now despite your family’s questionable beginnings, you’re a shining star of an example as to why House Rist deserves noble status.” Donghyuck could almost _feel_ his aunt’s smile strain. “Working hard and being useful to our planet and society. Not leaching off a family name or living in delusional utopian fantasies like so many of the others.”

Slapping his son on the back, Lord Ulgo’s chest puffed. “Now Jeno here, is another true Alderaanian. I’m retiring soon, so I’ve been taking my boy across the Galaxy to learn all about our great Army of the Republic. Lucky privileges of being a general myself. We Ulgos have got the military in our blood, and Jeno here will be enlisting right after university.”

Jeno looked towards him and tried to hold his gaze. Donghyuck blinked, involuntarily taking a step back. This was such a mess.

“I won the physical tournament in the division I was in,” Jeno smiled proudly. “Took down every soldier one-on-one.”

“That you did, son! That you did. And you also commanded those troops brilliantly. You’ll make a fine officer, of this I’m sure. Maybe you’ll be the one to finally bring this war to an end!”

Lord Ulgo continued, and of course, Donghyuck’s mannerisms never faltered. But the longer it went on, the smaller he felt. Specks of wistfulness laced his eyes as he looked at the two men, their love tempered by the traditional expectations of masculinity, yet no less real all the same. The distance between them and him felt greater. Perhaps that’s why he didn’t see it coming.

“Donghyuck?” Jeno asked. Donghyuck mentally shook himself out of his stupor, resting his gaze on his friend in askance. “What exactly have you been up to then? Just...computer stuff?”

Donghyuck made a show of shifting his feet in nervousness. “Weeell, I’ve also been learning to pilot all sorts of ships now.” And sabotage them in all sorts of ways, he left out. “Plus, I’ve been meeting all sorts of people. The Galaxy is so large, and it’s just been wondrous to learn so much,” Donghyuck said with faint wonder, plastering on a grin.

Jeno’s smile remained, but Donghyuck could tell it had grown slightly strained. He mentally recorded that information. “I’m glad. Maybe someday you can come with us, learn some things about the military with us Ulgos,” Jeno offered. “Think about it, the two of us across the galaxy, terrorizing the Sith and their imperialist dreams.”

Donghyuck laughed. “It _would_ be fun. But I’m of more use here. We balance each other out, learning different things. That way, we’ll be of more help to one another in the future.” Jeno’s smile almost fell completely at that. Ah.

“Donghyuck is right, of course,” his aunt cut in. “What with that Thul boy about to be running around the planet soon. Who knows what’s in store.” 

“By the Force, those Thuls are a menace, I say,” the lord confirmed. “Perhaps we’ll have to set _The Plan_ in motion after all.” Donghyuck leaned forward in interest. The plan?

The Rist matriarch nodded. “Let me know then, and I’ll see what I can do about it. The Plan will go forward.”

“It might be a few months away before we work out the details, but something may have to be done. Speaking of which, Jeno and I regrettably do have duties to attend to.”

“Then we mustn't keep you,” his aunt said with grace, gesturing towards the doors. The guards opened them, clearing the way to the exit. “Until next time, my lord.” Donghyuck made sure to bow.

“Yes Gebirah, Donghyuck, until next time.”

As they moved towards the doors, Jeno gave a last glance back at Donghyuck with those chocolate-colored eyes and irises made of stars. This time, when he smiled, Donghyuck couldn’t help but give a real one back.

By the time their footsteps had long faded, his aunt had let the smile drop and her facade crumble, her nose scrunching as if she had stepped in something foul. “Well, now that _that’s_ over, your school information for the year arrived yesterday evening.”

Picking up a datapad lying atop a nearby table, she pretended to examine the university seal on the back. “Classes for your Third Year start in...two weeks. Correct?”

“Yes, Aunt Gebirah.”

“Hm...we’ll have to give you some extra training before you go,” she said, tossing the pad over to him. Donghyuck shifted, but caught it smoothly. “They’ve assigned you a new roommate, you’ll see.”

Flipping the datapad upright and unlocking it, he saw the file in question, headed by a photograph of an almost delicately pretty young man. “Renjun Huang,” he read aloud. Huh. “I haven’t heard of him. I guess he’s new?”

“A commoner. On scholarship, no less,” his aunt sneered. “Almost everyone at that school comes from some kind of nobility. It’s almost criminal the way they pair you up with someone useless. Someone without resources to then bend to our cause.” 

Donghyuck traced the boy’s shape, glancing at his rather unremarkable profile. “There’s still opportunity in this,” he started carefully. “In the end, anyone can be useful. And those without support might be those most easily enthralled and won over. If nothing else, commoners like him offer a useful scapegoat if need be.”

Hard brown orbs met his gaze. He froze. But then, she smiled consideringly. Donghyuck discretely breathed out in relief. “This is why I have such aspirations for you, Donghyuck, truly. You’re not easily pliable like that oaf Ulgo. Not to mention his son, all brawn and little brains in that family.” Walking towards him, she leaned in, as if to tell him a great secret. Donghyuck’s hairs stood on edge. “You know that poor Ulgo boy is head over heels for you, right?” She leaned back as if it was a great effort with a sigh. “Pity a match with him wouldn’t be too useful. We’ve already dug our claws deep within the Ulgo ranks.” Donghyuck fought the urge not to cry. “What of the Alde boy? You’ve met, right?” she queried.

“Um, Chenle? I’ve spoken to him a few times.”

“Well, you’ll have to do more than that now. Anyone else and I’d say the task was impossible,” she breathed, running her hand through his hair. “Convincing a Great House obsessed with blood purity like his to marry a newly established House like ours. But a charming boy like yourself, well...make him fall in love and his parents won’t be able to deny him. I know their type all too well,” the Rist matriarch chuckled.

“If you think it best,” Donghyuck said flatly, “it will be done.”

“Oh, I do. You would be marrying into the oldest Great House on Alderaan. It would be the most extraordinary match we’ve ever secured, and establish House Rist as powerful and as prestigious as that of any other noble house in society.”

Donghyuck tilted his head. “Would the Ulgos approve?” he ventured daringly. “If we were to marry above them?”  
“It hardly matters what they think. Leave the brutes to me. Besides, no matter how rah-rah military and glory to the Republic they are, like the rest of the Great Houses, they are at their core, weak. The sheltering of their children. The insistent monologues and hugs.” Donghyuck hummed externally, but felt something shatter the longer she continued. The Ulgos had granted him the first hugs he had felt all summer. He hated that he liked them. Donghyuck shouldn’t have liked them, he cursed himself. He shouldn’t be so weak. “It’s a wonder the planet survived the Battle of Alderaan. We have that Jedi to thank, I suppose…”

“We just have to grow smarter and stronger. For our legacy, and for the greater good.”

“Indeed,” his aunt nodded, walking back to her desk. “Despite the stain your parents were to this House, their contribution in the form of yourself has been invaluable. I foresee you shall take our House to great heights after I’m gone, Donghyuck.” 

He didn’t flinch. “I live to serve, Aunt Gebirah.”

“I know. Always remember though, Donghyuck, that the most important part isn’t simply being clever...or strong like that fool Ulgo. It’s having a killer ambition to do anything and everything necessary to get ahead. To bring your family legacy ahead. Anyone who stands in your path is, ultimately, _expendable_.”

* * *

1 day.

It was the final day of training, and Donghyuck reckoned his spirits couldn’t be higher. Except perhaps, once he was finally on the speeder out of here. Were he a common Alderaanian, he’d likely be bouncing down the halls. All he needed was to pass whatever training exercise Vesana had set up for him. And he _would_ pass it.

Donghyuck wondered what she had in store for him. Piloting? Agility training? A political test? Computers again? The chemistry of poisons and their antidotes? That last one was a popular theme in the year prior.

Scanning his hand over the sensor, the door to the day’s scheduled room slid open. A small gasp of surprise escaped him. Lined up in front of him lay a collection of smaller, cute animals. Porgs, puppies, a Loth-cat, baby chicks...Donghyuck let out a smile as he began to pet the nearby puppy. Paws planting themselves on his ankles, he reached down and picked it up, its soft fur and eager eyes melting the defenses around his heart. Tongue reaching out, it applied soft licks to his nose. Donghyuck giggled. “Do you have a name, little one?” Blinking, the doggy seemed to shrug before curling in on Donghyuck’s neck. “I think I’ll name you...Ophelia,” he whispered. “After my mother.” The pup licked him in approval. His smile grew wider.

Hearing footsteps make their way toward him, Donghyuck stood tall. “Vesana, what... what’s this? Are you giving me the day off?” he smiled hopefully. “Or having me train them or something?” He finished wryly.

Vesana strode from behind him, reaching out to grab his jaw as she was wont to do. Donghyuck put the puppy down. “Donghyuckie, how cute,” the trainer cackled. “It seems we haven’t beaten the optimism out of you yet.” His blood began to leaden. “You are a Rist. A House known for being among the best spies and assassins in the Galaxy. And yet…” she continued, circling around him. “And yet you’ve never killed. At eighteen at that.”

Producing a viroblade from the folds in her robes, she extended it out to him. “Today is the day you start your path to become a man. All Rists must be able to kill without hesitation. Deadly. Precise. Not like the idealistic Organas and their unwavering belief in a united galactic republican government for all time. Nor like Aldes, more concerned with blood and history than with the present. Nor like those Ulgos, focused on martial combat on fancy battlefields and abstract concepts like honor. Rists are _efficient_ . A Rist delivers _results_. Who needs a military or bureaucracy when a few well-timed murders can make you kingpin. It’s almost merciful that way. Take it.”

“I’m not….these are just innocent animals!” 

“Precisely, they’re animals. If you can’t slit their throats, you’ll be a dead man. A rival noble won’t hesitate. Law enforcement won’t hesitate. A _Sith_ won’t hesitate. So the plan is for you to take the blade, and do your duty.”

His knees won’t buckle. Donghyuck refused to give her that. “I’m not going -”

“Ah, just in time I see,” a familiar voice floated in. As the door slid open, Donghyuck froze, taking in the sight of his aunt making her way in. “I was hoping to watch the proceedings.”

“I’m sorry, my lady, but it looks like not much will be happening by the hand of Donghyuck today. He can’t seem to find it in himself to take care of even a few pests.”

“I’m sure that can’t be the whole story, Vesana. I expect a flawless performance. Anything else would be a massive disappointment,” she said, voice going hard. “It would be severely disappointing...deadly, even.”

The handle of the weapon seemed to call out sinisterly to him. As if it knew once he went down that path, the last shreds of innocence in him would be stripped out bare. Bubbles of blood rose to his memory. There was said to always be a choice. But as self-hatred seeped into his small body, he made his decision.

“Right. I think there’s been a misunderstanding after all,” Donghyuck let out. Sickness overtook his stomach, and he forced down a mask of indifference on his face to cover the resulting shaking legs. To hide the wavering in his voice. “I was just saying I’m not going to disappoint you.”

Taking the viroblade in his hands, he twisted it into a comfortable position, as he had a thousand times before. “House Rist will be made proud.”

The puppy hadn’t gone far, eager to continue playing. Trusting in his new friend, utterly. His heart twisted with a darkness he felt helpless against. Yet Donghyuck walked forward and extended his arm. The viroblade flicked to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone not too familiar with Star Wars: slicing is just hacking.
> 
> A comment or kudos goes a long way! :)


	2. Renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Vocab you may find helpful:  
> Droid = robot in the star wars universe; often come with letter/number combinations as names  
> Arcum = Rings that only the nobility of the planet wear.  
> Blaster = laser gun

Lifted in the air by the collar of his clothes, his wide eyes stared back into the irises of his attackers. His legs trembled in the air after failed attempts of trying to kick the boys away. Throat burning from the clothes cutting into his neck. His eyes began to water.

In retrospect, Renjun should have seen this coming. The group had been eyeing him oddly ever since Renjun had sat down alone at the refectory half an hour ago with a bowl of cereal. As if it wasn’t enough that he was already eating alone like a loser and trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Renjun could tell they were getting angrier by the minute. At him.

Yet when they followed him out and slammed him against the wall of a campus building, he’d still been alarmed. He didn’t think people would take it this far.

The young noble’s dark gaze bored into him, a sneer widening on his lips. “What’s wrong, pleb? Not the warm welcome you’d hoped to receive?” 

Renjun struggled against the grip, his breath coming in short bursts. “Let me go,” he managed to let out. His face grew redder as he forced himself to dissociate and concentrate on something else. All he had come here to do was get a better education, his mother pushing him to accept and seize the opportunity. After all, what better place was there to study government and public policy than at Sonerry? And if he managed to make a few friends after being homeschooled in relative isolation for so long, it would be a dream, Renjun had thought.

Now, as the air in his lungs ran short, and the man’s hand squeezed around his small neck, it seemed to have all gone up in flames.

A girl in the group exhaled in annoyance. “I don’t even know why they allow some of these commoners to come in with ‘merit scholarships.’ The way we have to give out charity when they could just be picking themselves up by the bootstraps instead.”

The guy holding him in place smirked at his weakening form. “Well, we’ll just have to teach him a lesson the old-fashioned way then.”

In the secluded corner of campus that morning, no one heard Renjun’s cries.

* * *

“Am I at the right place?”

The stern-looking woman looked up at him from her desk, eyes narrowing. “Well, I suppose that depends entirely on what you’re here for, young man.”

Renjun fidgeted in his turtle-neck, hand gripping the necklace he wore under his robes in nervousness. He hoped no one noticed the scrape on his face. “Right, I have an appointment with the Headmistress. I’m the new transfer student, Renjun Huang.”

Scrutinizing him for a moment longer, she seemed to nod before returning to her datapad. He supposed there probably weren’t too many transfer students. Especially not in their third year. The school only had four years after all - and students graduated at 19 or 20 - depending on their birthday.

“Indeed you do. Renjun Huang... I’ll set up the administrative paperwork in the meantime and have it ready for you on your way out.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Renjun expressed. “Where do I go then, for the meeting?”

Pointing to the set of blast doors behind her, the woman waved him through. “Hit the button on the side of the door, and the Headmistress will let you in. First, though, I need to have A-34 scan you before you go anywhere.”

Renjun grimaced wearily at the administrative droid. Its towering metal structure loomed over much of the office. “Scan me?”

“That’s right. A-34 scans all students and staff on campus at least once. It helps us identify and keep track of everyone.”

With small steps of trepidation, Renjun made his way forward until he was face to face with the silver droid. “Hold still; this will only take a moment,” came the mechanical voice.

Just as the robot was readying to initiate the scan, the blast doors opened, and a woman stepped out. “Ah, Renjun. I’ve been expecting you. A-34 leave that for later; he can do that on the way out.”

“Headmistress Lee,” Renjun greeted, careful to bow in the appropriate fashion. “I’m here for my appointment.”

“And I’m here for your arrival, this way,” she gestured, leading him into her office. Wooden furnishings lined the walls, with an assortment of texts and gizmos. The room itself was centered around a large, ornate, antique desk that was accompanied by a set of lavish chairs. Intrigued, Renjun noted the office was a marked departure from the majority of the campus, which featured the steel, bells, and whistles of modern Alderaanian design.

Following the Headmistress’s lead, Renjun sat in a chair opposite her, eyes landing on each curiosity that inhabited the space. It was like a host of objects from various exhibits at a museum had been mixed together into a single room with, at first sight, little rhyme or reason. Yet despite the chaos, the longer Renjun stayed, the more everything strangely fit. Among it all, one thing captivated his attention.

“This is quite the office, Headmistress Lee,” he breathed.

“Thank you, my dear,” she smiled kindly, her face relatively unblemished by time despite her advanced years, her eyes keen but generous. “It is a compilation of different curios from my travels as well as my time here at Sonerry University. See anything in particular that catches your eye?”

“Is that...a lightsaber,” he asked, eyes zeroing in on the inactive blade. It was almost hidden, surrounded by so many other, shinier contraptions. But the sheer absurdity of the rare item being here astounded him.

“It is indeed! I’m impressed you managed to notice it among all this, Renjun. Not many do. I recovered it from the Battle of Alderaan myself all those years ago. It belonged to some Sith Acolyte or another,” she waved flippantly. “And now, it belongs to me; the weapon of a failed invader sitting in the office of a teacher. Poetic justice makes quite the case against imperialism, doesn’t it?”

“Our peaceful world was one of the founders of our democracy, of the Republic,” Renjun agreed. “As long as democracy reigns in the galaxy, we will endure.”

“Well spoken. And as long as I’m Headmistress, I’ll make sure _we_ endure. Ever since the Sith Empire invaded the Republic by surprise, I’ve been wary. Heaven forbid the War touches us again - there are a host of precautions and evacuation contingencies in place for us.”

Renjun nodded, though his eyes circled back to the object. “But still...isn’t it illegal to own one? Unless you’re a Jedi, I mean,” he said carefully.

The Headmistress gave him an amused smile. “Bah! Between you and me, the Republic can let this slide for once,” she grinned. “All lightsabers and the kyber crystals that power them are considered Jedi property in the Republic, true. But this one was heavily damaged after the Battle, and since it can’t be fixed without the Force, it’s not really a working lightsaber, now is it? Besides, it’s not like there are any Jedi or Sith running around the planet anymore to fix it.”

“I suppose not. Still, it’s really cool,” Renjun smiled.

“It is, isn’t it?” Becoming more somber, the impressive woman shifted. “Are you quite interested in the Jedi or the Great Galactic War?” she asked, eying his injuries. Renjun had run back to his dorm to wash away the blood and apply makeup upon the bruises after the incident that morning. But it was clear he hadn’t completely succeeded. He forced himself not to openly notice her pointed glances. “Perhaps looking to be one of those strapping young men off to join in the great struggle yourself?”

Alarmed, Renjun shook his head. “No, no, I wouldn’t be any good in a warzone, really. I’m far more interested in things like literature and different Galactic cultural traditions.” 

“Good,” she said shortly, startling the boy. Her no-nonsense expression was completed by the way her intelligent eyes seemed to see through him. He’d expected some patriotic messaging calling to arms. Apparently not. “No good, but mangled bodies and corpses come from it. Let the airheads volunteer instead. If you have the iota of intelligence required to satisfy that craving from a good book, then I suggest you use those brain cells. Whatever the result from the conflict, at least you’ll see the end of it that way.”

“You’re quite…”

“A tart-tongued force of nature?” she asked, leaning in. “So I’ve been told,” she laughed.

Blinking for a few seconds, Renjun joined her a few seconds later, “Well, I quite like it.”

“Thank you, dearie, but that leads me to my next topic. You’ll like me a lot more if you follow the rules and keep your grades up. Leave the rebellion for old ladies like myself, capiche?”

Renjun nodded quickly. She continued. “You’re a scholarship student. That means you have a higher standard to uphold to maintain your place here, Renjun. If your grades fall below a certain level, you’re out of the school. And if you’re unable to complete your classes on time, you’re out too.” 

Face shifting to a more serious countenance, Renjun worked to show his sincerity. “My father...my father was killed in the invasion. I can only remember brief moments with him. Impressions and feelings...but I remember he was a kind man. An honest man. One who wanted the best for me, and I won’t disappoint his memory. I’ll do my best here to make him proud.”

“A rousing sentiment. And I’m sorry that you, like so many others, have felt such loss. But your words and doings are different things, and I expect you to put these words into action here at Sonerry.”

“I will,” he replied firmly.

“Then we shall get along marvelously,” the Headmistress affirmed with open palms. “Now that we have that out of the way, you have to know that this school was very impressed by you and your application. That’s why you’re here. It will be hard, fitting in. But I am of the opinion that even though this is a university where all of the Great Houses and plenty of minor Noble Houses send their children to school with the primary purpose of making alliances and learning how to take over their parent’s places in society, you’ll still find a home here. You just have to discover it.”

Renjun gulped, thinking back to that morning. He wasn’t sure anymore if that was true. “This world is often run by these powerful nobles, that’s true,” the Headmistress continued, “But we are part of the Republic. In fact, Alderaan helped found it. And we believe in and practice democracy at the Galactic level. Despite all the nobility’s money and influence on this planet, we’re all worth the same at the end of the day. And if one of those dunderheads tries to tell you differently, come to me, or better yet, to the Deputy-Headmaster, and he’ll give them a good thrashing!”

Giggling, Renjun looked into her crinkly eyes and smiled. “Who is the Deputy-Headmaster, ma’am?” 

“That would be Johnny - Professor Seo to you. He comes from the respectable Seo family, that’s true, but he’s never been one to care about blood. He’s one of those airheads I mentioned before, ex-military,” she whispered with playful conspiracy. “And as strict as he might come off as, he’s also very fair and rather open if you need to talk. Which is part of the reason I have you here; this school is rather small, which enables our faculty to get to know all of you. With the organization’s specific aim in mind, it’s rather an eclectic mix of a university and private high school. Which is why my title is Headmistress and not president,” she sighed.

Blast doors snapping open, Renjun whipped around in his seat to find a butler droid waltzing in, carrying a tray of tea. 

“About time, JZ-V1. Any longer, and I’d be long dead. My rotting carcass expired on the steps of the Royal Palace on a humid summer evening.”

Renjun’s eyes just widened. He’d been doing that a lot here. “Apologies, Headmistress. The tea is served,” came the droid’s voice, gently placing two cups of the hot liquid down on the table before wheeling itself out.

A few minutes of idle chatter later, and the Headmistress had her eyes narrowed at him once more. “I see only a few days into the school year, and you’ve already somewhat adapted.”

Renjun scrunched his nose in confusion. “How so, Headmistress Lee?”

“You drink tea in the style of the nobility rather than the commoners. Quite impressive.”

“Oh!” Renjun blushed. “Well...it’s like you said. We commoners don’t have arcums or anything else, so sometimes it’s best to simply control the things we can to fit in.”

“Hmm. That’s fine and dandy, as long as you never forget where you come from.”

“I won’t.”

“See to it. Oh,” she startled suddenly. “I see it’s 2 o’clock already. I’ve kept you for long enough.”

Eyes alert, Renjun jumped up. “I have defense class now. I hope I won’t be too late,” he muttered while packing up his belongings.

“Ah, Defense with Professor Seo, the fellow I mentioned earlier. Do make sure to come back at some point today to finish with the administrative slog. There’ll be a message in your datapad about it. Though for now,” she said, gesturing toward the clock, “I recommend running.”

Taking her advice to heart, he bowed before spinning around and bounding through the doors. He found the administrative droid powered down, and the secretary nowhere to be seen. Not one to feel sad about getting to miss the scan, he synched his datapad to finalize some administrative details before heading out into the cool Alderaanian air and in the direction of his class.

As he jogged to his destination, he made sure to keep his lengthy sleeves low, covering down to the middle crease in his fingers. His boots stepped lightly onto the pavement, though by the time he was pushing open the training hall’s doors, they’d grown heavier with exertion. His face thus lightly tinted in pink.

“Renjunie, over here.” Lifting his head towards the bleachers, he saw his roommate waving at him, surrounded by a gaggle of other students. The giggles and whispers of the assembled crowd had Renjun tucking his body into himself, but the professor seemed otherwise occupied, and he hoped he had escaped trouble for today. A bedazzlement of outfits was worn by the student body, yet the emerald green that laced his clothing led Renjun to him quite easily.

“Hey Donghyuck,” he said, trying to do what he hoped was hiding the traces of nervousness on his features. Scooting past the girl to his left, he managed to squeeze in next to his new friend. He made himself comfortable, or at least as much as he could on the uncomfortable metal surface, before turning to the teen. He gulped as Donghyuck snuck his arm around his.

“So...Renjunie,” he smirked, lips curving upwards as he leaned into his ear. “You’re late,” Donghyuck whispered with a chuckle, sending shivers down his spine. 

Renjun bored his eyes into his. “Am not,” he snapped. “See, the professor hasn’t even started yet.” Shifting their attention to Professor Seo, they both could see the tall man was engaged in discussion with a student. His brows were furrowed downward, and Renjun could almost see the man’s foot itching to tap with impatience. A military man delayed...Renjun only imagined the man couldn’t be pleased.

“Okay, that’s technically true,” Donghyuck admitted with a sheepish grin. “But that’s only because Tracey is distracting him with whatever vapid nonsense she’s come up with now. I swear, it’s like some of these girls just like hearing themselves talk,” he groaned, clasping his hands behind his back in vague annoyance.

“These girls? What, not into girls, Hyuckie?” Renjun teased with a wicked twist in his expression.

Donghyuck scrunched his nose, let his eyeballs twirl every which way, and opened his mouth. “What not into girls?” he mimed exaggeratedly with elbows shaking side to side. 

Renjun struggled not to laugh, but the small outlines of a smile shone through on the corners of his lips regardless. His heart lightened. In the week he’d known Donghyuck, he had seen him charm dozens of people, and it wasn’t hard to see why. He was the Sun, pulling you into his orbit with paralyzing happiness. Renjun could only hope he wouldn’t be burned. “Why am I even friends with you?” Renjun groaned with fake annoyance. For a moment, Donghyuck didn’t move, and Renjun worried that he had genuinely offended the boy. But then the spell was broken, Donghyuck jumping in place theatrically, eyebrows rising and a finger placed right below his lips.

“Let’s see. Because I’m handsome, delightful, utterly dashing, wicked smart -”

“Debatable,” Renjun coughed.

Donghyuck skillfully ignored him. “Capable, indispensable, and a saint to grace the walls of this very school,” he preached, hand having come down to his heart in a faux emotional soliloquy. The light from the training hall’s ceiling poured down on his face, leaving no area unshaded. Renjun admitted privately that it added to the effect quite nicely. 

“Are you done?” he asked wryly, affecting a bored look towards his seatmate.

“Well, that and you have no one else, so you’re stuck with me,” Donghyuck said miffed, making a show of raising his nose at him. Renjun winced in acknowledgment. Donghyuck _was_ the only friend he had made in the past week. Renjun rubbed his arm, wondering absently if he’d have any friends at all if he didn’t have a roommate. Sure he had _tried_ to make friends. But he had quickly found that few were interested. People made _alliances_ at this school. And Renjun imagined they took one good look at his lack of arcums and saw there was nothing to ally themselves with. 

The rare times people did entertain talking with him, all too often he’d make his introductions, get the awkward ice breakers out of the way, and then find he simply had nothing else to say. How was he even supposed to talk to people his age anyway? 

Renjun sighed. That’s why he was lucky to have Donghyuck. His relationship with him wasn’t the healthiest, the noble walking into their shared room on move-in day, eyes raking over him speculatively. “You’ll do,” he had shrugged. “I’m sure you can be of use somehow.” 

“Use your own hands,” Renjun had snipped, leaving Donghyuck sputtering wide-mouthed in shock. This, of course, had sparked a twenty-five-minute circular argument that led to the playful friendship they maintained now. At least, he hoped Donghyuck considered it a friendship. Yet notwithstanding the ambiguity wrought by the newness of it all, and considering his otherwise complete lack of company...Renjun would take it. Despite Donghyuck’s bouts of annoyingness, there was something endearing about his roommate. That and there was no need to hold back his quips. It made socializing so much easier.

Bringing his brain back to the present, Renjun pouted, “that’s not true!” he lied. He wasn’t particularly trying at this point. But watching the self-satisfied look on his roommate’s face reminded him that winning the fight wasn’t particularly the point. He’d make Donghyuck work for every rung on the ladder towards victory, even in arguments like these where they both knew the truth.

Used to this routine, Donghyuck’s look grew even more patronizing, and he patted Renjun on the back with amused sympathy, “uh-huh... we’ll work on it.”

Scowling, Renjun leaned forward to give Donghyuck what he was sure would have been a solid piece of his mind only for a booming voice to catch their attention from the center of the room. “Welcome to the semester’s first day of Defense. Apologies for the late start; I was...unwillingly kept,” he said, giving a pointed glance at the girl with the questions. Renjun frankly marveled at how someone could already have questions about a class that hadn’t even started.

“Now. This discipline was only established and made mandatory for all students a decade ago, and we all know why,” Professor Seo’s boomed, voice carrying over the assembled body. Idle chatter had long died as an eager, nervous energy settled over the students. “Because thirteen years ago, the greatest threat this galaxy has seen in millennia touched down on this planet and ravaged it. And if a Jedi hadn’t come to our rescue, this planet, which has long prided itself in being a pacifist voice of reason, would have burned to ash.”

Renjun crossed his ankles. He hadn’t noticed how tense his muscles were until the moment Donghyuck was rubbing soothing circles on his wrist. He smiled weakly at his companion. “Now, most of the planet has been lulled back into a false sense of security. You cannot afford that. Almost every one of you is a high-value target. If there’s another incursion, you can bet your money and titles that you’ll be the first taken out.” The man stalked forward towards the students, his stance shifting from one of causing fear, to one alleviating it. “But that’s why you’re here. You’ll be whipped into shape if you aren’t already. You’ll be taught to think in ways you’re unused to. And you’ll be able to defend yourself to the point where you’d be ready to join the army or navy upon graduation,” Professor Seo intoned.

Turning on a holoprojector, the class watched as it flashed to light with the infamous enemy warriors on the screen. “The Sith don’t believe in mercy. Their cult is centered around domination, pain, and subjugation. There will be no quarter drawn, and so we must not give them a foothold. This is why if you fail this class, you’ll be taking it again. And again after that if needed. This is no gym class. Your lives are on the line. You _will_ become competent, or you won’t be leaving these halls. Understood?”

Astounded, the class failed to respond for a few seconds until a few brave souls shouted, “understood!” The professor had them repeat the affirmation, but Renjun remained too shell-shocked to reply. Commoners didn’t train in combat on Alderaan. The planet was the original soul of the Republic. Of battles won with words and diplomacy rather than via a blaster or lightsaber. Renjun privately imagined some of his noble peers had years of experience.

“You okay?” Donghyuck whispered, pressing into his side, the warmth bringing him a small measure of calm that Renjun clung to like a lifeline. The Headmistress’s warning echoed in his head. He was on a scholarship. He couldn’t afford failure.

Forcing the sick feeling in his stomach down, he jerked his head into a nod before pressing back into Donghyuck’s side, the professor’s words for the next few minutes drowning into the background, out-shouted by the intensity of his thoughts.

Eventually, the mumble in his ear brought him out of his reverie. “Hey, mopey boy, it’s time,” Donghyuck half-whispered, dragging the incoherent teen up by the arm. Taking a glance at the thinning crowd of students making their way down the bleachers, Renjun snapped up with hope.

“Does this mean we’re done for the day?” 

Donghyuck snorted. “Hardly,” he said while pulling Renjun down the bleachers. “See everyone lining up at the far end?” Renjun craned his neck. “We’re doing target practice. Prof said that anyone who can’t even hit the target board is out,” Donghyuck said blasély. “Not sure why anyone who couldn’t would even be here, but there you go.”

The pair wadded forward, and Renjun noted the confident expressions on most of the students. The blue-robed noble currently at the front wore an arrogance that hinted at years of previous experience. They were third years, and so Renjun wasn’t surprised the majority of students hit the target on their first attempt. Meanwhile, he was just praying for contact with even the outermost rings. 

As they made their way closer to the line of students, Renjun gripped Donghyuck’s wrist. His face crinkled in lines of worry that seemed to grow more etched with each step forward. “Hyuck I…” he paused to gather himself, knowing Donghyuck likely wouldn’t bully him too badly but still laboring to release the words. “Hyuck, I’ve only fired a blaster a handful of times, to be honest. I have no idea what I’m doing,” he admitted slowly. Keeping his head down, Renjun refused to look up at his roommate’s face. The inevitable reaction of hilarity on Donghyuck’s face wasn’t something he wanted to see.

“Oh! You’ve been homeschooled! Right…” Donghyuck said loudly with a snap of his fingers. If he wasn’t already drowning in embarrassment, he sure was now Renjun cried internally. Raising an angry head at Donghyuck, Renjun readied to let loose a litany of complaints. Donghyuck beat him to it. “Don’t worry, Renjunie. You’ve got me to help you,” he cheered, wrapping an arm around the smaller’s waist.

Renjun sighed, half shrugging off Donghyuck’s arm. Cool beads of sweat had already started to form on his back, and Renjun hadn’t done anything yet. _This wasn’t going to go well_ , he thought. “Hyuck...I don’t think there’s much you can do in the three minutes it will take to get to the front of the line.”

“Nonsense,” came the quick reply. “Remember, I’m the charming, talented, amazing -”

Renjun rolled his eyes, “Donghyuck!”

“Right,” the noble twisted, turning to look at him with a severe expression. They moved forward again. “Ok, Renjun, the first thing you’ve got to know is that you hold the blaster with both hands. Don’t try to be a tough guy and hold it with only one hand like in half the holodramas I’m sure you’ve seen.”

Renjun processed the information before confirming he understood. “In order to keep it steady, right?”

“Yup. Shooting is easy; aiming is hard. Really hard. Every little thing could set you off—even your breath. So breathe softly when firing. You don’t want your lungs expanding or constricting, completely throwing your aim off course.”

Three people left. Renjun rubbed his now moist hands on his clothes. “Alright. Use two hands, breathe evenly and lightly. Anything else?”  
“Uhm…” Donghyuck thought. “I would say not to focus too much on your target.” 

Shaking his head at the absurdity, Renjun groaned. “Why would I not focus on the target Donghyuck? I want to _hit_ the target.” Only one person was ahead of Donghyuck now. Then it would be him. Why on earth was he telling him not to focus?

“Because it works best to focus at the front of the blaster. Not the rear and not the target; those should be slightly blurry. Focus on the Front Sights of the weapon. And as cheesy as it seems, you have to let yourself go. Just feel,” he smiled, bringing his fingers up to force Renjun’s face into a smile as well. “Good luck!” he mock-saluted before stepping up and receiving the weapon from Professor Seo. Renjun watched with anxiousness.

Donghyuck examined the weapon, eyeing it carefully, before breaking out into a smirk. Rubbing his hand along the edge, he threw it a foot into the air, the weapon twirling before landing back in his grip. Like a self-satisfied cat, the young man then blew the air off the top of the blaster, mimicking all those holos Donghyuck had _just_ told Renjun not to imitate. Renjun wanted to scream.

“Rist! Stop playing and start shooting! And if it’s at anywhere but the target, you’ll wish you had aimed at your own head,” Professor Seo barked out, his expression between anger and exasperation. Renjun guessed this wasn’t the first time Donghyuck’s antics had been on display.

“Alright, chief,” he said, letting his shoulders loose with an air of casualness. Renjun’s eyes drifted between the ever more annoyed professor and his friend’s carefree display. With a single arm up to support the weapon’s weight, Donghyuck closed an eye, cocked his head, and fired. The quintessential sound of blaster-fire filled the room as the target board simmered from the impact. Renjun’s sucked in a breath. The mark was only a few centimeters from the center, a feat that outstripped the vast majority of the class. Renjun noted no one was particularly surprised. Donghyuck shrugged and handed him. “Can’t win ’em all, your turn Renjunie.”

Thinking back on it, he couldn’t say exactly how he got to the shooting line. Each step seemed to be taken on auto-pilot. It was one of those moments where the mind shuts down, body propelled only by grim duty and instinct. 

The first thing he noticed was how heavy it was, its thick metal casing built to hold the heated gas inside at bay. Exhaling, Renjun hoped the rest of the class couldn’t tell how woefully unprepared he was. What did Donghyuck say to do again? Use two hands, check. He had no idea how someone could shoot with just one, frankly. Although his tiny 5’7 body likely had a lot to do with it, he grumbled. Breathe softly...leaning forward, Renjun took aim. He forced himself to relax. He could do this.

Just as he was about to shoot, a tingling feeling came to him. It was numbing, guiding him to adjust his arms. Renjun ignored it. He couldn’t have these odd distractions in the form of a muscle spasm. Concentrating where Donghyuck had told him, Renjun shot. He shut his eyes quickly at the sound and prayed, before finally giving in and slowly looking at the results. Eyes widening, Renjun looked with hopeful trepidation at the target board before hunching his shoulders in. There was no smoldering board. He had missed.

“Don’t worry, Huang, you’ve got two more chances. Just concentrate,” came the professor’s voice.

Renjun smiled weakly and lifted his arms once more. Thinking back to his father from long ago, his family waiting at home for him, he clenched his jaw. He had to do this. 

Back rigid. Body stiff. It felt more urgent now, as if everything was riding on this. And it was. With a small growl, he corrected his stance to what he’d been taught and shot once more. 

“Only about a foot off Huang. Come on, you’ve got this. You’ve got to make this one kid,” Professor Seo both cheered and warned him. Hope dimmed, Renjun simply nodded before readying himself again. Thinking back to the relaxed and effortless pose Donghyuck had shot with, Renjun breathed deeply. Clearing his mind, he adopted a more conservative version of the stance. The tingling feeling had grown more assertive now, from just his muscles moving, to a whisper in his ear. It was impossible to describe, but Renjun would swear it was like an urge for him to follow. To submit and follow its will.

“What the hell, I don’t have anything to lose at this point,” whispered Renjun, running a hand through his hair before holding the blaster properly once more. Letting his eyes blur until little was in view, Renjun immersed himself in the feeling. It felt like being a boat in a river current. Not just a passenger, but he physically _was_ the boat in the river valley, following the flow of the feeling and its will completely. Renjun pulled the trigger.

Bringing the blaster down, Renjun frowned and was about to return the blaster back to the professor when he heard a wave of scattered applause. “Congratulations, Huang, you’ve passed the first half of the placement exam. You can join the others on the other side of the gym.”

Brain reeling, Renjun whirled his head back to the target board that he hadn’t dared look at. He had been so sure in his failure he’d refused to look. Yet there, a few centimeters from the middle, lay a smoldering mark, barely further from the center than Donghyuck had managed to shoot. With a sound of happy disbelief escaping from his lips, the small boy beamed before giving back the weapon and racing off to find Donghyuck.

“I did it, Hyuckie!” he laughed, bringing his open-mouthed friend into a hug. “I can’t believe it. I actually did it!”

Closing his mouth, Donghyuck looked at him curiously. “Honestly...I can’t either. That’s awesome, Renjunie,” he smiled, patting Renjun on the head.

“You know what, I’m not even going to let that statement get to me.”

“Probably for the best,” Donghyuck chuckled. “I am impressed, though, especially for someone who hasn’t done it much before. You sure you never practiced? Trying to impress everyone at the last shot?” he asked, elbowing him in the side.

“No!” Renjun rolled his eyes. “I just kind of...did what you told me and followed my instincts.”

Donghyuck wiped a fake tear away. “I always knew I would make a great teacher.”

“Oh, shut up. What’s part two of this anyway?”

“Erm...hand-to-hand combat.” Renjun’s eyebrows shot up at this. “I don’t suppose you’ve had practice with that either,” Donghyuck stated dryly.

“Nope. Can’t say I have. None at all, to be honest,” Renjun lamented. At least with shooting a blaster, he had some sort of (extraordinarily minimal) training before. Like most common Alderaanians, though, hand-to-hand combat wasn’t something that had ever crossed his mind to do. He was left a fish out of water.

“Just relax; this part isn’t as important anyway. He’s setting us up in a student vs. student fight, meaning he can’t eliminate half the class. As long as you stay standing for a bit, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Especially since you managed to do well with target shooting,” Donghyuck comforted. Lifting his arm to stretch, Donghyuck yawned before continuing. “Besides, half the people here probably don’t know much more than you in this type of thing. Hand to hand fighting...really isn’t the typical style for our planet.”

Renjun mumbled an agreement as Professor Seo approached with the last students from the target practice section. Datapad in hand, he let out a loud, purposeful cough, quickly silencing the assembled students. “Only a few students have not passed the first exam, and those of you remaining here have the opportunity to continue with this course,” Professor Seo paused. “A course which you all have to pass in order to graduate at all,” he said meaningfully, staring down each student one by one. “Therefore, you all better work as hard as you can for this task as well. I’ve pulled up your names and randomly selected your opponents for the hand-to-hand combat portion. Usual rules apply. The first one out of the circle or pinned down loses. I’ll call out all the pairings before we get started.”

He cleared his throat. “Any questions?” A girl in pink pigtails began raising her hand. “No?”

“Profess -”

“Good,” he concluded. “First up, Ager Dritanai and Sora Nildrosses. We also have Donghyuck Rist and Soobin Organa. Then we have...”

Renjun jerked his head to the side at his roommate’s name being called. An almost gleeful energy overtook Donghyuck’s face as he smirked towards a taller boy on the other side of the room. Renjun assumed he was Soobin, though he couldn’t figure out what could have sparked the animosity. Though he transferred in as a third-year so...he _had_ missed two years of history. Perhaps he could ask Donghyuck about it later. For now, he was too worried about -

“Renjun Huang and Jeno Ulgo,” the professor’s voice intoned before continuing with the assigned pairings.

A sudden pressure manifested itself around his hand, and Renjun’s gaze trailed down to find Donghyuck was gripping his hand for dear life. All earlier traces of eagerness had vanished, and Renjun found nothing short of panic in his friend’s face.

“Hyuk...what’s wrong?” Renjun whispered. When the Rist failed to reply, Renjun looked around with trepidation until his eyes landed on the man Donghyuck was staring at. 

Renjun’s lips curled in amusement. The guy was handsome. Really handsome. Renjun followed his chiseled features and the confident, cool, way he held himself. The longer he looked, the more details he picked out, from his sculpted muscular arms to his similarly powerfully built legs.

“Donghyuck,” he started teasingly without taking his eyes off the man. “Is that your crush or something? Not bad taste at all. He’s fit as hell.”

Donghyuck didn’t reply for a moment, before bringing his voice down to a whisper. “No, Renjunie. That’s the guy you have to fight. That’s Jeno Ulgo.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Renjun! First week of school and our smol bean is already about to fight it out. Also as a point of clarification: the planet Alderaan itself is a parliamentary monarchy, while it is part of the wider Galactic Republic. Kind of like if the state of California had a parliament run by the aristocracy and a monarch that ruled the state, but was still part of the republic that is the United States.  
> Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying. Kudos, and especially comments, are the coffee that keep me going!  
> Update should be in a few days to a week depending on my motivation.


	3. The Fight

“Pulverize me, daddy!” Renjun squealed, standing on his tiptoes and turning his face skyward with glee. He made sure to overdo it, imitating Donghyuck’s lustful moan from yesterday when they had passed by a rather handsome fourth year.

The noble just rolled his eyes and flicked Renjun on the head. “Renjun, seriously. This guy isn’t good news,” he cautioned, forehead displaying wrinkles of worry. “His family is as military as military goes. He’s been training in this stuff since he could waddle.”

Renjun shrugged. His confidence was growing by the minute ever since his success with the blaster and his pep talk with Donghyuck himself a few minutes back. “All I have to do is last a bit, you said. So, I’ll just run around the ring, keep him at bay with a few of the obstacles there. And if it gets too intense, I’ll just come out.”

Donghyuck shuffled his feet while letting go of Renjun’s hand. “Well, if you say so. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“It’s not like I can do anything at this point,” Renjun reasoned. “Though...who’s your opponent? He looked pretty tall. Shouldn’t you be worried too?”

“Hardly,” his companion scoffed. Blowing the hair out of his eyes, Donghyuck turned his nose up in the vague direction of the other man. “Organa’s a joke. I won’t even break a sweat.”

“If you say so,” Renjun echoed, deliberately lacing his tone with skepticism. He turned his head forward to where the first fights were already taking place. Perusing the action, Renjun made note to catalog the environment. Each fighting area was delineated by harmless lasers that would automatically set off a sound if someone stepped through (and thus was eliminated). Chairs littered the site, and there were a few weapons like bamboo sticks and brooms strategically placed on different sides. _Nothing lethal or too dangerous_ , Renjun thought with relief. Most surprising was the floor, as the fighting ring was built on a sandpit. It would slow them down. Though maybe it would be a good thing, Renjun snorted, thinking of how sand makes heavy things sink. And he _was_ a lot lighter and smaller than Jeno Ulgo, after all.

Battle after battle went by. Many went fast, especially ones where the skill level was lopsided. Those where both opponents were either really poorly trained or highly trained the spectacle tended to drag on. 

Some of the quickest fifteen minutes of his life passed by, and Renjun was soon walking toward the rings, going from a spectator to the participant. “Good luck,” Donghyuck had whispered skittishly to him. Renjun had nodded with a surprising amount of detachment regarding the situation. It wasn’t until Professor Seo was asking them if they understood the rules and they were stepping through the lasers that Renjun began internalizing just what he had been thrown into.

He was eternally grateful the lasers at least somewhat blurred the dozens of eyes on him at the moment. Renjun didn’t think there was a chance he could stop his nerves from roaring back to life if he could see that much attention concentrating on him. Sweeping the ring, Renjun plotted his first move before being jolted into action by the starting buzz. Picking up a handful of sand, the teen pocketed it and immediately bolted for cover behind a desk.

The immediate whizzing a few centimeters above his head told him he had made the right move. Turning to look behind his shoulder, he found a bamboo stick strewn on the ground several feet behind him. An indentation in the sand marked where it had landed. Jeno was already on the offensive. 

Renjun leaped back and snagged its length in his palm. Cautiously standing up, he was faced with the sight of the calculating stare of his opponent just at the other side of the desk. Renjun discerned a wooden broom in Jeno’s hands and raised the bamboo stick to block, but Jeno made no move to attack.

“Do you even know how to use that thing?” Jeno drawled. The bored, domineering tone set the smaller on edge instantly.

“What’s it to you, Ulgo?” he snapped, aiming the pointy end towards the taller.

Jeno lifted an eyebrow. “I just wanted to see what new toy Donghyuck had picked up for himself this time.”

Renjun’s face lit up viciously. “Why, are you the old one?” he sneered, jabbing the stick towards the Ulgo’s chest.

Hand almost teleporting to meet the challenge, Jeno seemed to effortlessly bat it aside, using the momentum to throw Renjun off balance and grab the bamboo stick from his hands. Face stoic, the young man swiped, forcing Renjun to collapse to his knees to avoid the incoming slash from the weapon. Heart hammering, Renjun moved to crawl to safety, hoping he could find another weapon and regroup.

He made it a few feet. 

He never made it to safety. A sudden pressure against his neck had him gasping for breath as he felt himself being lifted by the collar. Wheezing, he struggled, only to feel the hold on his clothing and neck tighten. In a flurry of pure panic, Renjun reached into his pocket and chucked the clump of sand in the direction he hoped was Jeno’s face.

Not a second later, Renjun was dropped to the floor with a “Shit!” that had him scrambling up to the other side of the ring. If Jeno was indifferent before, he looked positively murderous now. Taking a nearby bamboo stick into his hand, Renjun briefly debated just giving up before disregarding the notion. ‘What if not enough time had passed?’ He wondered, gut wrenching with anxiety. There was no way he could afford flunking this test. Professor Seo _had_ to give him a pass.

Inhaling deeply, Renjun tried achieving the same calm, instinctive trance he had entered during his final attempt with the blaster. A warm feeling settled within him the longer he concentrated, and Renjun turned to lock eyes with Jeno. The man brought his bamboo stick up and struck. And struck. And struck. Renjun did his best to parry, blocking or dodging the first few attempts. 

But Jeno didn’t let up. Each time he brought down the weapon Renjun barely managed to bring it up to deflect as he felt terror rising within himself every time, shattering any illusions he had about inner peace. Not to mention, Jeno was _strong_. Renjun wondered how his stick hadn’t snapped from the relentless pressure.

A sharp pain seared through his leg as Renjun belatedly realized Jeno had kicked him. Weakly raising his stick for another strike, he thought he heard a faint “Renjun!” as he got in position.

And then everything went black. 

* * *

The first things Renjun perceived were the synthetic fibers tickling his cheek. After that, was the mild chill aggravated by a draft that sent him shivering, cuddling closer to the warm threads that coalesced into the couch he was laying on. A faint hum of engines provided a calming background. Resisting the urge to just sleep, Renjun blearily opened his eyes and sat up to the sight of a near-empty diner.

 _‘I wish I had_ _my robes,’_ Renjun thought, breathing into his hands to warm them up. And now wasn’t _that_ alarming. Looking down, he found he was in a completely different outfit than before, clad in a simple shirt with long pants and shoes. _‘Where am I?’_ The absurdity of the situation left him dazed. How did he wind up in a diner in different clothes anyway?

“And how did you come to haunt these halls, so to speak?” a voice came from behind him. Startled, Renjun turned and placed his knees on the booth to see an elderly Draethosian male sitting in the booth behind him. Plated before him lay a host of eggs and sausages the alien had clearly been enjoying. The man’s blue skin and protruded teeth marked an intriguing contrast from the Human dominated society Renjun was used to. Still…

“Who are you?” Renjun asked suspiciously. 

“Just another one of the beings waiting for our absolution,” the man hummed. “It used to be rare to see ones as young as you, but with the recent events I hear about...were you caught up in the War?”

“War? What? No, I’m at Sonerry University!” Renjun spurt out flabbergasted. “Or at least I was, I was dueling this kid with sticks, and then I just wound up here. Where even is here anyway? How did I get here? Where am I?” he asked, increasingly frantic.

Eyes shining with pity, the man stood before walking over and making himself comfortable on the other side of the table from the teen. “May I ask your name, young one?”

“Renjun. It’s Renjun.”

“Well then Renjun, the fact of the matter is that we are no longer on the same plane of existence as that of which we were born,” folding his hands together, the elderly man proceeded calmly. “Renjun, I’m a dead man. One of many.” Renjun’s eyes widened, and he shook his head. “Have been dead for several hundred years.”

“But that’s not- you can’t be dead. That means- _I can’t_ be dead. I’m supposed to be taking my entrance test to get into defense class. Fuck,” he cried, burying his head in his hands. “Eighteen and dead already. I shouldn’t have pissed off that maniac so much.”

The kindly man opened his mouth to continue when a sudden roar of engines thundered for a few seconds before quieting down. Alarmed, Renjun looked around. “Now what?” he groaned. 

“Not to worry, those were simply the engines of a passing ship. This diner is located on a space station, and we are quite near one of the hangers.” 

Renjun’s ears perked up at that. “Hangers? Do those ships go elsewhere then? Can they...can they take me back?” he asked in a plea. 

His heart cracked when he saw the man’s remorseful expression. “They do go elsewhere, but to the Force. You cannot go back to be one with the living as you were. Once you’re dead, there is only letting go.”

“The Force? You’re not even making any sense?” Renjun cried. “I’m not a Jedi or anything! We’re the only ones in this room, and I just want to go _home_.”

Struck, the man blinked. “Only ones? This place is quite crowded, young man. Don’t you see them?”

Upon seeing the genuine concern on the man’s face, Renjun closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Ok, don’t panic. This is just...a very, very odd dream. Maybe you’re in a coma. Or... you’re asleep, and none of this had ever happened. 

He opened his eyes. The Draethosian elder remained, waiting. Damn it. Wake up, Renjun! Seeing as the man remained waiting though, “yes, yes, I only see you,” Renjun let out in defeat. 

“Most odd, I’ve never encountered, but I have heard…” he mused, before turning his attention back to the lost teen. “Perhaps you’re still in the grand game after all.”

“There’s a way back?” Renjun asked. “Can you help me? _Please_.”

“You don’t need any aid, young one,” the man said, confused. “You arrived here yourself; you can leave in much the same way.”

“But how? I don’t know how I even got here!”

“Calm down, my boy,” he smiled gently. “You need inner peace first. The Force led you here, and it can bring you back if you let it. At least if what I suspect is correct.”

“And what do you suspect? And why would the Force even lead me here? I’m not Force-sensitive.”

“So you’ve said,” the man replied patiently. “Where did you say you were from again?”

“I was on Alderaan, at my university,” Renjun started. “In Defense class taking a test.”

“Think of that then. Think of your university and focus, young one,” he interrupted.

“Alright, so if I just think hard enough about my classes and friends,” Renjun said, fear leading to the sarcasm in his tone, “then I’ll just magically appear-”

Voice cut off, Renjun felt a strange overwhelming sensation overtake him. The man was talking, suddenly and animatedly, but Renjun couldn’t make out the words. It was as if the world had blurred, and Renjun couldn’t make sense of it. It just got weirder and weirder until he shattered.

* * *

“Finally,” a voice sighed in relief. “You really had me freaked out there.” 

Stretching his limbs, Renjun scrunched his nose before opening his eyes to the bright lights of the school’s medcenter. He sat up, taking the opportunity to reorient himself before letting the surrounding world come into focus. The mostly empty room featured Donghyuck sitting on a nearby cot, still wearing his clothes from defense class. The lines of worry on his face were quickly being erased, replaced by his usual mask of insouciant charm.

“Don’t do that again though,” Donghyuck drawled. “I won’t always be there to save you.” Renjun blinked, mouth opening wide, but only an unintelligible giggle spilled out before he was full-on laughing at the absurdity of it all. He was _alive_. Alive and fine and back at school and out of the realm of wanton imagination. Wiping away the beginnings of tears in his eyes, he glanced at Donghyuck before bursting into laughter once more at the offended face his friend sported.

“Hey! Ok, maybe I didn’t totally save you,” Donghyuck huffed, misunderstanding Renjun’s breakdown for mocking amusement. “Jeno was the one who carried you all the way here. But I was very supportive emotionally! I whispered stories and told you all sorts of things while you were out. That’s what you were supposed to do to comfort people in a coma, right?”

Renjun quickly sobered. “A coma? How long was I out for, exactly?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “About an hour or so.”

Rolling his eyes, Renjun proceeded to get up before stopping. “Wait, _Ulgo_ brought me here?” That was...unexpected. Renjun had genuinely thought the guy had followed through and took the opportunity to murder him then and there. He wondered if there would be much of a repercussion for disposing of a commoner like him.

A micro-flinch was the only indication from Donghyuck that Renjun had caught him; caught onto the assumed familiarity between the two for Donghyuck to call Jeno by his first name. The noble brushed it off. “He did; Ulgo carried you in his arms like a princess. It was truly a sight, nearly caused the whole class to swoon,” he dramatized, falling back into the cot in a faint.

“I’m sure,” Renjun replied dryly, gathering his belongings. Now to go back to the dorms and pretend the whole day didn’t happen. Maybe cry into a tub of ice cream if he could convince someone to buy him some. Then he could -

“You passed, by the way,” Donghyuck said with false casualness, eyes moving to analyze Renjun’s reaction.

“Passed?” Renjun let out in confusion. What did he-

Struck by sudden elation, he let out the wide beam Donghyuck had likely been waiting for. “Wait, that’s...that’s amazing,” he sighed dreamily. If he passed the exams, then his scholarship was saved. Another obstacle in him graduating on time had been skirted. And all that was because...oh. Renjun collapsed back onto the cot in a flop, mouth growing tighter. “This is because of pity, isn’t it?” No one else had been knocked out, and despite Renjun bombing so miserably, the professor must have felt such overwhelming compassion he let him in the class anyway. Renjun did the grownup thing and blew a raspberry.

Donghyuck looked about to say something but then fell silent for a few seconds, changing tactics. “Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. The end result is what’s important. Besides,” he said, placing his hand on Renjun’s lap for a few seconds, “I think you did great. Not many people would have lasted so long in the ring with an Ulgo. And that sand? Really creative play. Don’t let yourself be brought down.”

“I guess...thanks Hyuckie,” Renjun said, a genuine half-smile forming on his features.

“No problem! Besides,” Donghyuck smirked, “I have a _great_ plan to help cheer you up.”

“Oh dear.”  
“The best plan,” the Rist continued, pretending he hadn’t heard him. “Since it’s the end of the first week back at school, some of the 4th years are throwing a party. And we,” Donghyuck said, wiggling his eyebrows, “should go.”

Renjun crossed his arms. “Sorry, Donghyuck, but college parties aren’t really my scene.”

“Your scene? You haven’t even been to a party here,” Donghyuck reasoned. “You have to lighten up a bit, live for once!”

“I can picture it now,” he said. “Me standing there awkwardly, robotically moving my hips from side to side to loud, blaring music I’ve never heard until I get tired and spend the rest of the night sitting by the punch bowl alone,” Renjun finished flatly.

“And here I thought I was the resident drama queen,” Donghyuck lamented with a shaking head. “Anyway, I think we’ll go at nine. The party should be getting into full swing by then, so -”

“What? Donghyuck. What part of I’m not going to this stupid random party, didn’t you get?” Renjun sputtered. The mere idea sounded almost exhausting to him, given the day he’d had.

Donghyuck tilted his head and raised a brow. “Renjun, this isn’t just any old party. It’s a Friday and the first party of the year; literally _everyone_ will be there. Including heirs from a lot of the big five Great Houses.”

“Erm...everyone huh. That means Ulgo’s going to be there, doesn’t it?” Renjun groaned. “That’s the last place I want to be then. Imagine how humiliating it would be to show up there in front of the guy who beat the daylights out of me.”

“He did wipe the floor with you,” Donghyuck agreed. Renjun glared. “But it doesn’t matter!” Donghyuck quickly continued. “There will be plenty of people there. You’ll probably never see him, and if you do, don’t worry, you’ll be with me. Besides,” Donghyuck continued, smirking suggestively. “This is the perfect opportunity for you to meet people. Pluuuuus, plenty of all of the hottest guys will be there. You know what that means, right?”

“That there’ll be a gaggle of annoying admirers?” he asked wryly.

Donghyuck shook his head. “That we could even set you up with one of them!” Donghyuck gleamed, growing more excited by the minute. “It could be fun, living on the wild side, pushing you out of your comfort zone.”

Renjun let out an amused smile. “Or we could live in this reality and recognize the fact that you’ll likely be the one hooking up tonight with one of these ‘hot guys,’” Renjun mocked with air quotes, “while I’d be the one sitting around alone. Besides,” he said, reaching for his datapad, “I have to go to the Headmistresses’ office in a bit. Something about finishing up my registration or whatever,” Renjun finished, flashing the message onscreen to his roommate. Seeing Donghyuck caught off guard, Renjun let himself grin in triumph, momentarily closing his eyes. “So I’ll be busy for the rest of the day with all the work I have to do. Maybe next time.”

Squinting his eyes, Donghyuck perused the text before barking with laughter. “It says, Dear Mr. Huang, please be informed that the Headmistresses’ office has been closed early today due to unforeseen circumstances, please standby for a new date and time sometime in the future,” he crowed.

“Wait, what?” Renjun blubbered, “that wasn’t there before,” he said, fumbling with the datapad to confirm his friend’s words. Sure enough, the message had changed to the last minute cancellation.

“So, the takeaway of all this is that now you have nothing to do and have run out of excuses,” Donghyuck said, slipping into the cot next to Renjun and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Your Friday night is free, and you have nothing to do. Which means you’re coming to the party.”

Renjun sighed, conviction wavering. Maybe he did need to get out - if only to drink and forget a few things while he was at it. “Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll go.”

Donghyuck whooped. “You’ll have fun, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Thanks again for everyone who has read, kudo'd or especially commented! It means a lot


	4. The Party

Renjun was NOT having fun.

“Hold still, dumbass,” Donghyuck whispered, inserting another pin into Renjun’s shirt. Well, it was technically Donghyuck’s. The man had been insistent on him wearing it the second he found out Renjun didn’t have anything resembling the expensive and flashy party clothes the noble heirs decked themselves out in for occasions like this. It wasn’t that Renjun wasn’t...appreciative. He’d never be able to afford anything like this himself. Though whether he’d ever wear something like this regardless was a different question.

The pair were huddled in line on the sidewalk a block away from the brimming celebrations. Renjun could already hear the screams and chatter of partygoers from here. It wasn’t a particularly slow-moving line, though Renjun would have already turned around the second he could regardless if it weren’t for Donghyuck’s eagle eyes.

“Well, _maybe_ if you didn’t make me wear this outfit, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Are you sure I can’t just turn back and read a good book?” he groaned, placing a hand on the nearby building to keep his body steady. The thought of curling up under a thick blanket with a blend of marshmallow hot chocolate grew more appealing by the minute. A thought that he gave more credence to the further he eyed Donghyuck’s near misses of poking his neck with the pin.

“Another book?” Donghyuck snorted. “When are you going to give up those dragon fantasy books? When you’re eighty?”

“Hey! I read plenty of non-fiction too,” Renjun said defensively. “Besides, books make great companions. And they’re actually educational.”

“Yet in my _book_ , experience is the best education,” Donghyuck punned. “Anyway, I’m done,” he concluded decisively, throwing the pin into a nearby storm sewer.

Renjun gaped. “Did you just -”

“It wasn’t staying put,” Donghyuck shushed, patting his friend with the pretense of being comforting. “Besides, you look hotter like this with your chest semi-exposed.”

“I’m literally more exposed than you,” Renjun deadpanned, gesturing at Donghyuck’s shirt that extended up his neck and down his arms. Come to think of it, he didn’t think he’d ever seen the guy in so much as a T-Shirt.

“There’s a famous saying for this, Renjunie,” Donghyuck preached with an air of self-importance. “Do as I say, not as I do.”

“Why you little miscreant,” Renjun cursed, grabbing the noble in a headlock and pulling him towards his chest. 

Wiggling, Donghyuck jabbed him in the side to get him to let go. “Hey! You’ll mess up my hair. Imagine the tragedy of this party not getting to see my hair at its best.”

“A calamity of the greatest order,” Renjun deadpanned.

“Truly,” Donghyuck agreed as he turned back forward. “Oh, look, we’re almost at the front of the line.”

Eyes wildly scanning his surroundings, Renjun noticed that Donghyuck was right. In the course of their argument, they were nearly at the door. “I guess we are,” he let out softly, muscles contracting with an edge.

They were silent for a few moments, unconsciously leaning into one another. He could feel Donghyuck’s breaths and the warm thrum of his blood through his skin. Time whittled by as they stood there with linked arms until only three groups were left in front. It was Renjun who eventually broke the stillness.

“Hey, Donghyuck,” he murmured. “Any advice? I’m not exactly used to events like these.” Shuffling his feet uncomfortably, Renjun’s gaze settled on the hands of the couple in front of them. Almost everyone else was wearing an arcum, he had noted, the exclusive rings that the planet’s nobility was so fond of. Each noble had two, and it was illegal for anyone without a title to own them. Their exclusivity made them something desirable to show off. So naturally, everyone was wearing theirs—everyone except for him.

Though he got a kick out of sometimes antagonizing his roommate, and the same could be said in reverse if not more, he had meant what he said. Renjun stood out. And he wasn’t sure he liked it.

The earlier levity had faded from Donghyuck’s face as a more thoughtful visage overtook it. “Have fun, obviously. But, stay clear of some of the more traditional families,” he cautioned. “They’re all for helping others in the abstract. But the second things change in their vicinity, they get angry. And a bunch of rich people with endless resources who have you on their hit list wouldn’t be cute. Friends can come and go, but enemies always accumulate.”

Renjun nodded, “and I suppose my presence itself is a perfect example of ‘not in my backyard,’” he whispered to himself as it became their turn. The fourth year at the entrance scanned their invitations, waving the teens into the building. An imperial staircase stood as the centerpiece to the off-campus home’s foyer, beams of light raining down upon those entering the mansion. Renjun took one of the heated napkins held up by a droid and rubbed his fingers clean of sweat. “You know, this isn’t too bad, Donghyuckie. I thought this would be...more college.”

The tan noble just smirked. Sliding his hand over a sensor, a set of metal doors sprang open, releasing a cacophony of music and noise. Leading the two in, Donghyuck moved expertly past the crowds of people, littered on couches, dancing, playing games in booths, and making conversation over food. “I spoke too soon,” Renjun shouted sheepishly over the noise. Donghyuck simply rolled his eyes fondly.

He stopped every few feet, greeting groups of people Renjun couldn’t ever be expected to remember the names of. Renjun wasn’t sure if it was simply the general newness of his existence here coloring his perspective, but Donghyuck seemed to know _everyone_. He should have known by the way he was always a step ahead of the campus gossip, or the frequent times random people would walk by the dorm to say hello. But it never truly sank in how popular he was until now - when Renjun was stiltedly making small talk with whoever Donghyuck had moved onto.

“Alright, Renjunie, please don’t kill me,” Donghyuck pleaded after they moved on from the last group of nobles. Beyond the fact that it consisted of two girls and a guy, Renjun had very little recollection of it. He’d have liked to think he could have done better had that encounter not been preceded by ten other, similar ones, but he didn’t care too much to think on counterfactuals.

Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Now, why would I do that? Besides the obvious, of course,” he said, gesturing to their surroundings. It had grown ever more crowded and warmer as people continued to pour in from the outside. Though he’d never admit it out loud, Renjun had quickly become thankful he had let Donghyuck dress him up in light clothing.

“Ulgo’s nearby...and I have to talk to him for a bit about something,” Donghyuck smiled apologetically. Before Renjun could process that thought and panic, Donghyuck interjected once more. “So if you don’t want to come, just stick around somewhere here. Talk to people, make friends! I’ll be back later, alright? Promise.” All Renjun could do was nod in acknowledgment until Donghyuck’s retreating back faded from view behind the sea of bodies.

* * *

This was his third can of beer for the night. The faint buzz in his head as he took another sip fortified him against the current assembly of people around him. Leaning his head back against the couch, he sighed. YangYang sometimes warned against him drinking too much, and the teen was usually always right when it came down to things. But the girl on his best friend’s lap had him well and truly distracted, and he planned to use the situation to his full advantage. He downed another gulp.

“Yo, Jeno,” Lucas called out to his left, wrapping an arm around Jeno’s shoulders. “Forget about him. You sure you don’t want to show off those muscles and abs to one of these ladies or gents?” he chuckled, pointing to the admiring group that orbited the couch. “I’m sure you could show them what the number one in the school in defense class is capable of.”

Jeno closed his eyes. He sometimes truly wondered why he tolerated Lucas Baliss. The guy’s family was at the bottom of the totem pole. “I don’t know, Lucas. Haven’t fucked in ages, and not sure if I will tonight. Why don’t you focus on your own lack of game, yeah bud?”

The taller scoffed. “No need to worry about me; I’m going home lucky tonight,” he said, smirking. Jeno rolled his eyes. It had been a year since Jeno had had sex, his mind too occupied with a single, particular person. Lucas and his antics weren’t going to change that. Jeno’s face retained its bored look as the surrounding crowd let out various groans at Jeno’s refusal; they hung around, though. Hopeful that he might change his mind.

Jeno knew he was popular. Knew he was desirable. His family name made sure of that, not that his looks weren’t an added boon. But the thought that any of these ants scurrying about were worthy of his time was laughable. Despite it all, Jeno never flat out shut the possibility down for the same reason he forced himself to tolerate people like Lucas. He had to keep the masses interested if he wanted to retain his power over the school. A necessity considering most people here would one day sit on the Alderaanian Parliament, the ancient institution filled by only members of the nobility.

Organa was his biggest competition, securing plenty of loyal followers. If House Ulgo represented the militaristic faction, House Organa was that of the more traditional, diplomatic approach. Then there was the Alde kid, who hailed from the most prestigious family of all behind the Panteers, but who didn’t seem overtly knowledgeable in accumulating social and political capital. This would be a godsend if only it wasn’t benefiting Soobin Organa, who had snapped up a majority of the independents. The new freshman from House Terral was the only new factor, a boy from a House known for being particularly close to the royals. But Jeno didn’t get to where he was today by ceding ground to freshmen of all people.

Taking another sip, he looked up in time to see the approaching figure. Jeno’s eyes lit up. “Get out. All of you,” he said, ushering the crowd and his friends away. “I have some things to discuss. Alone.”

“Ah, look who it is. The man who stole Jeno Ulgo’s heart away,” YangYang giggled softly, deftly extracting himself from the girl atop him. “And of course you’ve taken his back. We’ll just have to take this to another couch then.” Twirling the girl onto her feet, YangYang moved to disperse some of the crowd toward other areas of the manor. It’s one of the reasons Jeno liked YangYang. Even with simple orders like this, he carried them out without much complaint. Jeno knew he had his back. That couldn’t be said of everyone.

“Wait,” Jeno said, bringing YangYang back. “Do you really think he…”

YangYang laughed. “Do I really think he likes you? Of course, he does. You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one’s looking. Anyway, I’ll be off; I’ve got a...date to attend to,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wait, what?” Lucas asked, still in the middle of flirting. “Where are we supposed to go then?”

“I don’t care. Elsewhere,” Jeno warned, a plastic smile settling over his face. Lucas cursed under his breath, stumbling out with the rest of the audience to God knows where. The blaring music still permeated the air as the figure finally reached the couch, slumping into place next to him. Jeno’s smile turned genuine, with the little eye crinkles so completely reserved for the few. YangYang got it out of him a few times, his father a bit rarer. But Donghyuck never failed, even when he wasn’t trying. Only he could make his stupid heart beat so fast.

“I’ve got it,” the smaller boy intoned softly with a straight face, reaching into his robes to reveal a small pouch. “You don’t know how difficult this was to procure. Even for a Rist.” 

“As much as that’s appreciated, you know I don’t do drugs, Hyuckie,” he joked, pocketing the bag within his own clothes. Donghyuck quirked his lips upwards into an almost-smile, his face losing some of its seriousness. Jeno grinned wider. He counted it as a win.

“Drugs? It’s the crystal, stupid,” Donghyuck sighed. “What do you Ulgos even want it for anyway? You know those crystals are mad illegal for anyone but a Jedi to own.”

“I don’t know, to be honest,” Jeno shrugged, using the momentum to then lazily place an arm around Donghyuck’s back. Jeno pretended not to notice the other’s muscles stiffen. “It’s not exactly something we’re doing alone. It’s part of the plan we have going on with the Panteers to counter the Sith.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “Shit. The Royals are involved in this?”

“Yup,” Jeno popped. “I drop stuff off at a specific area of the school, and their agent just...takes it away, I guess.”

His love placed his fist under his chin, pondering all he’d been told. “Who is it?” 

Jeno winced. “I don’t really know? I just get instructions sent to my datapad by my father sometimes. Anyway…” shifting his body to face Donghyuck more, Jeno smiled again. “Let’s talk about more important things.”

Donghyuck raised a brow. “More important things than smuggling a kyber crystal?” he snorted.

“Yes,” Jeno said simply. He ran his fingers through the Rist’s hair. Donghyuck’s look of amusement fell, and he froze. Alarm bells started blaring in Jeno’s mind, but he forced himself to ignore them. It was now or never. “More important things, like us.”

“Us?”

Gathering his courage, he looked Donghyuck in the eyes. “Hyuck, we’ve known each other ever since we were kids. I still remember our first meeting, when I called you a chubby panda, and you stole my toy spaceship in retaliation, throwing it against a rock and smashing it into pieces.” Jeno paused for a second to catch his breath, but his nervousness refused to allow him to continue making eye contact. “Since then, we’ve always had each other’s backs. The alliance between our families making us closer, and I’m so happy to call you a friend. But, lately, that’s not all I think of you as. You have the cutest cheeks, the puffiest mouth, and I could get lost in your eyes for ages. And every time I hear you laugh, my heart rises out of my chest because you make me so damn happy I could float for ages. Donghyuck. I like you...a lot. Will you go out with me?”

He forced himself to look back up then. Pushed himself to be the confident Ulgo his family had molded him to be. Only for him to desperately wish he hadn’t. Because on Donghyuck’s face, was nothing but a thin line of his lips. His emotions were hidden away. Eyes bored.

“Jeno, I’m flattered. But I don’t like you like that.” Jeno blinked, struggling to process. Donghyuck continued. “You’re a great _friend_ , and a valuable partner for the future. But I can’t give you more. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Jeno whispered. He tried to recognize what he felt. Waiting for the inevitable heartbreak. But it was more like his heart had been utterly replaced by lead, a weight dragging him down into numbness. _‘I guess even YangYang is wrong sometimes,’_ he thought bitterly _. ‘I only wish it wasn’t about this.’_

They sat there in silence for a minute. The screams and laughter of the partygoers surrounded their bubble on the couch. Eventually, Donghyuck broke it. “Well, now that you’ve got your crystal, I have to go. Renjun’s waiting for me.”

A wave of coarse, violent anger rushed through his veins. “Renjun? That newbie peasant scholarship kid? That’s who you’re ditching me for?”

Donghyuck’s eyes flared. “First off, we were never something. So I’m not ditching you,” he snapped, standing up. “And second off -”

“So you’d still rather spend your time with some dirty-blooded commoner?” he sneered, standing up to match him.

Donghyuck took a step back, mouth thinner and face redder. “Fuck off, Jeno. Maybe if you weren’t such a prick, I’d choose you,” he growled before turning towards the crowd.

Jeno stood on his toes, anger giving way to desperation. “What would your aunt say?” he taunted, hands cupped around his mouth. Jeno could make out a middle finger in the air, the last thing he saw before the figure had made its way to another room. 

Jeno waited a moment before collapsing on the couch. He was left alone...again; anger, regret, and a profound sadness clouding his mind. Taking another swing of alcohol, he exhaled. Maybe Lucas was right about one thing. The guy might be a dumbass, but...maybe he did need to get over it. Get over _him_. Maybe it was time to get laid.

* * *

After the third time of being accidentally pushed around by another drunk party reveler, Renjun had had iT. Each subsequent time found the teen clenching his fists, growing more irritated and lost in the crowded room. So by the time some guy almost bulldozed through him to get to the punch bowl, Renjun started pushing through himself, seeking a more secluded part of the mansion.

 _‘Like hell, I’m gonna stay here,’_ Renjun thought to himself, climbing a set of stairs to the next floor. _‘If Donghyuck wants to ditch me, he can come well and find me.’_ As the crowds thinned, the deeper he went, the less claustrophobic he felt. Once he saw the open couch, he made a beeline for it, finally free to breathe once more.

He plopped himself down. Renjun wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned his head back. There. He’d hide out here for a while, and once Donghyuck failed to find him, he’d have an excuse to head back to the dorms. Opening up a fantasy book on his datapad, Renjun allowed himself to relax now that he had a course of action to follow.

Immersed in the novel, Renjun hardly noticed when someone sat next to him on the sofa. He could tell it wasn’t Donghyuck, and so he just pretended not to notice and prayed the person went away soon. The last sort of mood he was in was a socializing mood, given the earlier fiascos that evening. Unfortunately for Renjun, it was not to be.

“Mind if I sit here?” The person asked. Renjun noted it was a male’s voice.

Fortifying his mind for this, he exhaled. “Well you’ve already helped yourself, haven’t you?” he panned dryly, finally looking up at the man’s face. Mentally tracing the guy’s facial features down to the bunny-shaped lips, he froze. “Soobin Organa?” he blurted. “I- I mean…”

The man blinked. “Yeah, that’s me. Have we met before?” Renjun could see his mind working overtime, his brain cataloging Renjun’s face to make some connection. Renjun tried not to wince.

“Not exactly,” he admitted, opting for the truth. “My roommate fought against you earlier today in Defense, and so...I noticed you there.”

Soobin’s eyes lit up. “Ah, so you’re Donghyuck Rist’s new roommate,” he exclaimed, though Renjun noticed he became slightly more guarded. “You were there to see me get pummeled then. Rist has always been good at fighting,” Soobin admitted.

“He seems like the type,” Renjun acknowledged. “But you did well today. At least you weren’t hurt or anything.”

“That’s true. I’m happy for him. Maybe one day I’ll manage to catch up,” Soobin smiled coyly. “Although my skill set really isn’t in that arena.”

“Oh...so you guys aren’t…”

“Aren’t what?”

“I don’t know. Rivals or something?”

Soobin raised an eyebrow before letting out a chuckle. “No it’s not like that, at least not from my side. Our families do have a history, though. If the Organas are a symbol of diplomacy and the rule of law within the galaxy, the Rists are a symbol for...entanglements that venture into the legally dubious. It’s only natural we’ve found ourselves with a bit of an enmity. Nothing personal, though,” he concluded, shrugging.

“Huh,” Renjun pondered. “That’s rather magnanimous of you.”

Soobin let out a smile, all teeth. “I try. What about you, though? I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Oh,” Renjun started, shifting his sleeves over his hands and looking down. He didn’t think he could take more rejection and remain calm today. “It’s Renjun. My name is Renjun...Huang,” he let out, whispering the last part. 

To his dismay, Soobin had heard. “Oh, Renjun Huang, the new scholarship kid!” Gripping the hem of his shirt, Renjun prepared to see the inevitable patronizing or pitiful face if he was lucky, angry, or disgusted if he wasn’t - look on Organa’s face. To his utter surprise, there was nothing but genuine earnestness on the other’s features. Renjun struggled not to gape.

“My family works closely with the Panteers and the Republic to secure the funding needed to run the scholarship program, so it’s always nice to meet new people benefiting from it. Especially someone as cute as you,” Soobin winked with a warm smile. 

Flustered, Renjun found a smile on his own lips with his ears increasingly reddening. His brain fizzled out on what to say until he eventually settled on “well, I wasn’t too cute this afternoon when I lost to Ulgo.” Renjun immediately kicked himself internally. _‘Stupid, stupid, why’d I bring that up,’_ he groaned.

“That was you? Sorry about that,” he said, patting him on the back. “That looked like it hurt. To be fair, though. You lasted a pretty long time.” Soobin smiled understandingly - more than understandingly, really. It was one of those rare smiles that you only experience a few times in your lifetime - one that looks deep into your soul and circumstances, and then decides that it was irrevocably and evermore prejudiced in your favor. As if every bit of embarrassment Renjun felt was really a shared secret, one that Soobin would acknowledge and then not care about - looking at him exactly as he wished to be seen in the most favorable of circumstances. “You did! Really - especially for someone who hasn’t been to this school before and had all the training that would entail. So it was quite an impressive performance you gave in truth.”

Renjun flushed, unused to the sudden praise. “Yeah...well…I tried, I guess.” He shuffled his feet awkwardly before latching onto the first icebreaker that popped into his mind. “So...what are you studying here?”

Soobin took the question with practiced ease, “Governance. It looks at how to run a state, and deals with everything from the policymakers down to the nitty-gritty details of the bureaucrats in both the Republic and on Alderaan.” He noticed that Soobin’s smile had dimmed throughout his explanation, and Renjun struggled to cope. It was like the very moon had darkened beyond the pale of a morning sun that never came. Did he not like what he was studying? Renjun shook himself out of what he told himself were dramatics as Soobin fired back the question. “What about yourself?”

“Oh. Um, same thing, actually. That’s why I came here. I thought it would be helpful to have all of the university’s resources at my disposal.”

With a face of open-mouthed surprise, Soobin gaped. “Wait, you’re also a Governance major?” At Renjun’s nod, he positively beamed, knees vibrating in delirious, tantalizing circles. “That’s insane! I’ve been literally the only one at this school for the longest time, so to have you show up is going to be amazing! We can totally help each other out, and study together and stuff. Well, if you want,” Soobin finished sheepishly.

Renjun tilted his head in confusion. “No that can’t be right. How are we the only Governance majors? This is a school full of kids who will one day run this planet. That makes no sense.”

“And that’s exactly why no one bothers,” Soobin lamented. “Their places are secure in their families, and that will be enough to land them some sort of position. Of course, the _type and rank_ of those positions could vary dramatically, and that’s why all the Great Houses bicker. But that has little to do with efficiency. The wheel will keep on spinning, I’m afraid.”

Renjun nodded, sharing the same sentiment. “At least the Panteers,” he paused, “and your own family are working for the good of the common people then. I wish there was more of that.”

“So do I,” Soobin replied wistfully. “But…” Soobin started suddenly, his mind racing. “But you could totally be part of that too!” 

“I’m not exactly a run-of-the-mill noble to go and do that, Organa,” Renjun said aridly.

“You don’t have to be! But that’s not exactly what I mean. This winter break there’s going to be two internship slots with our Senator to the Republic. Both of those people will get to go and spend the break on the galactic capital planet of Coruscant, learning all about our government and making connections.”

Renjun had turned towards Soobin, his full attention on him by this point. “And I could...apply to do this?” Sporting a broad smile, Renjun felt like he could burst. This was his chance. He could learn so much, do so much, meet the Senator. He could make a difference.

“Yup! Of course, it’s open to anyone in the school to apply for. And everyone wants to get in, even if they don’t really care too much about governing. The connections you can make, and thus your route to power, are truly insanely great. But you have a shot as long as you study hard and do what you have to do. I’m trying for a spot, so it’d be fun if you got the other one, Renjun. I mean, if you don’t mind me calling you -”

“I don’t mind,” Renjun cut in, his body shaking in eagerness. “You can call me Renjun. As long as I can call you Soobin. I’m really glad you told me about this, by the way. I think I’ll go for it. It’ll finally give me a way to maybe change things. Help people.”

“It’s a deal then, Renjun,” Soobin agreed warmly. “And no problem! Always glad to help.”

* * *

Conversation flowed easily, and Renjun found himself enjoying someone’s company who wasn’t Donghyuck for once. Soobin had a natural charm stemming from his open and friendly disposition that could warm up even the coldest person. It was in the middle of a discussion about the benefits of Alderaan’s membership in the Republic that Renjun suddenly felt his arm being pulled, yanking him to his feet.

“Hyuck, what the heck?” he whined, nursing his arm.

“Renjunie, why’d you disappear? I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Donghyuck complained. Wrath resurging, Renjun was about to list all the excellent reasons he’d left that overcrowded hellhole of a room when Soobin beat him to it.

“Hey Rist!” he waved with a smile. Donghyuck sent him a scowl, and Renjun wondered if Soobin was either blind or completely ignoring it because his grin didn’t falter.

“Organa…” Donghyuck finally acknowledged. “Face still hurt from today?”

Soobin cringed. “Just a tad. But it’s alr -”

“Good,” Donghyuck cut him off before dragging Renjun away and down the stairs. Gaping, Renjun had just enough sense to awkwardly wave goodbye to the taller boy before being manhandled several rooms away.

“What was that about? You can’t just drag me away like that when I’m talking to someone,” Renjun said, struggling against his roommate’s iron grip.

“Look, Renjun,” Donghyuck cautioned, using the noise of the speakers to mask their conversation from eavesdroppers. “Organa is bad news. Stay away from him, I’m telling you. He’s hiding things. You can’t trust that goody-two-shoes facade of his.”

Renjun scoffed, secretly amused at Donghyuck’s dramatics. Maybe Soobin didn’t take the rivalry personally, but it was clear Donghyuck certainly did. “Well then, Donghyuck,” Renjun sarcastically let out, “who _can_ I trust here?”

The response was quick in coming. “No one.” 

Renjun wavered. “What do you mean, no one?”

Donghyuck grabbed his chin and cooed, shaking Renjun’s head from side to side. “You’re so cute, Renjunie. So innocent like a baby lamb.” Wrapping his hand around his roommate’s, Donghyuck pulled them forward, leaning into his ear.

“You can’t trust anyone here,” he insisted. Renjun tensed as Donghyuck spoke the next words, an eerie chuckle escaping him. 

“Not even me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, liking, and commenting. See you next week!


	5. The Sex Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter! As suggested by the title, this chapter does contain a sex scene, and if you’d rather skip it, scroll to the end notes when you reach the **** for a very brief summary of what you missed. The scene does have an effect on how several characters interact with one another and thus the plot which is why I’m including a summary at the end for whoever would rather not read something explicit. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Note: In the Star Wars universe - “holo” is basically short for holograms. So if you see the term “holomovie” for instance, it’s just a holographic movie. Or a “holoprojector” would be a projector that shows holograms, etc.
> 
> Note: Turbolift = a really fast elevator/lift

Just as Renjun froze, Donghyuck pulled back and scrunched his nose. “But definitely don’t trust Organa.” Clinging to him by the elbow, Donghyuck started walking again. “Anyway, come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Not even pretending he had managed to process all that, Renjun let himself be ferried along by Donghyuck through the various crowds of students. Sidestepping a girl on the floor with a bottle of alcohol, he then nimbly maneuvered himself past a Dejarik game. Dejarik was also known as holochess, and Renjun could see loads of credits out and he widened his eyes at all the money being bet. Noting the tense, grim look on many of the participants’ faces, he went to steer clear of the game, only for Donghyuck to stop a dozen feet away at an in-home bar.

“Renjun,” Donghyuck implored, grasping his hand in his. “You’re smart and here on scholarship. I need you to just go along with this and be my wingman.” Alarmed, Renjun snatched his hand back and gave him an incredulous look. 

“What do you mean ‘be your wingman?’” Renjun fumed, only for Donghyuck to ignore him and tap another teen on the back.

“Chenle Alde, fancy seeing you here,” Donghyuck winked. The boy turned around along with a tall, lanky boy by his side. He placed his glass of wine on the counter. Meanwhile, Renjun was already groaning internally. Why couldn’t the ground just swallow him whole and spare him the suffering?

“Donghyuck Rist!” replied the honeyed voice, letting out a little airy laugh that tittered in chrysanthemum brightness. “How marvelous,” he sighed lowly. The decrease in volume had them leaning towards him unconsciously, like violinists to a conductor’s tune.

The tall boy beside Chenle looked younger than the more merry noble. He nodded almost imperceptibly at Donghyuck before turning to look at Renjun. As if shocked, he drew back before letting his arresting gaze remain on him. Renjun quickly looked away, uncomfortable at the sudden attention. The effect was forgotten promptly once Chenle let him in his sights. “And guest!” he exclaimed, delicately grasping Renjun’s hands in his own.

At Chenle’s touch of his empty hands, Renjun thought quickly, mind flashing to the incident that morning. Resisting the urge to flinch, he gave a polite bow, “it’s a pleasure to meet you, Alde. My name is Renjun.” At Donghyuck’s pinch to his side, he forced his last name out through gritted teeth, exposing himself. “Renjun Huang.” Brain making a split-second calculation to go off on a limb, he continued before Chenle could respond. “The people are clamoring for you Alde, we’re so thankful that it’s _your_ family that has its vaunted position, and eager to see your contributions once you take over from heir to the head of the family. They want Chenle Alde.”

“Do they really?” he shrieked ecstatically. “They want to see me?”

“Why, of course, they do!” mirrored Renjun, weaving his story. “After the Panteers, yours is the most celebrated family! I’m so happy Donghyuck here, led me to you. He’s truly one of the smartest nobles around, knowing how much someone like me would be paralyzed with joy to see you.”

If Renjun had looked a bit to the side, he would have seen the taller boy’s eyes roll to the back of his head, an arm coming forward to loosely wrap itself around Chenle’s shoulder. But he didn’t; he remained steadfastly locked in the ephemeral attentions of Chenle.

“I’ve never held a conversation with a commoner outside of my servants before,” breathed Chenle, “but if they’re anything like you, they can’t be all that bad,” he sparkled. “I should make for the city one day!” he shouted, stepping forward until caught by Donghyuck. Renjun’s mask cracked a bit. Never spoken to a commoner? 99% of the planet? What in the world -

“There’s no need for that, Chenle. Can I call you Chenle, Alde?” Donghyuck cooed, not pausing for breath. “Renjun here is truly one of a kind, and I mean that in every sense of the phrase.” Renjun’s mask added some more cracks as his widened eyes grew annoyed.

“I suppose you’re right then...Donghyuck,” Chenle laughed in silver, the sound carrying more richly than the melody of the stereos. He tested the name on his tongue a few more times. “We are the ones who produce the art, the culture; we preserve our history. Especially my family,” he nodded sagely. Renjun’s mask had fallen entirely by that point, annoyed at the insinuation of the uselessness of the planet’s general populace. He was lucky, though, lucky Chenle’s attention had broken free to Donghyuck. Distressingly, the boy beside him did not miss the change. 

Chenle chimed in again. “Perhaps in a few thousand years, the Rist family will be blue-blooded and pure enough to join mine in such a distinction!” He rolled forward completely until Donghyuck was practically hugging him.

His roommate made no sign that he had noticed the inadvertent insult. “I think you’ll find, we’re a lot closer to there than you think,” Donghyuck whispered coyly, handing Chenle a glass of wine. The Alde took a large sip.

“How delightful.” Then before anyone could continue, his eyes fastened onto Donghyuck’s with awe as the song changed. “You all must come dance with me!” Slipping his hand around his new friend’s, Chenle took Donghyuck headfirst into the throngs of midnight revelers, a joyous whirl of thundering suns. Shaking his head, the taller boy followed, watching the two with the eyes of a hawk.

Renjun didn’t follow.

His job as a wingman had clearly been fulfilled. Someone as powerful as Chenle seemed to at least somewhat like him. And with the creeping tiredness seeping into his bones and the back of his shoes digging into his heels, Renjun decided it was high time he leave. 

Standing on his tip-toes in an effort to find the exit, Renjun was unprepared for the sudden force that barreled into him, sending him crashing into a nearby group of dancers. Rubbing his head, he hastily apologized before noticing the cursing drunkard who had caused the accident leaving from the Dejarik table. Inebriated by either alcohol or anger, the man didn’t spare him a glance, staggering off through the mansion.

Renjun was tired. Annoyed, really. “Stupid nobles,” he whispered. “Why’d I even come here again?” Stalking towards the table, he noticed the crowd had vanished, leaving only two people at the holographic Dejarik game. The first was a brunette, her lengthy hair trailing down to her breasts. A situation that was suggestively pushed onto the large tanned skinned man next to her. He had well-defined muscles and great height, and Renjun wondered absently if he was twice the size of him when all was said and done. Eh. He had nothing more to lose at this point. Maybe he could ask them for the way out.

“Do any of you know the way out of here by chance? This place is massive,” Renjun asked, putting on what he hoped was a friendly face. Never turning her breasts from the other man, the woman waved her hand dismissively. “Somewhere in that direction,” she voiced, her hands clinging to the other. Renjun was about to sigh at the rather useless help until he noticed the man’s eyes raking over his body. He took a subconscious step back.

“You there!” the young man hollered in a deep, ringing voice. He sported a wide, effortless grin that suggested a dearth of acumen in the most charming of ways. It spoke of innocence and gayety while teasing of darker, more exciting times to come. The flashiness of his outfit only accentuated his parvenu aura. 

Renjun raised his eyebrow in askance. “Sit down, sit down. This version of Dejarik needs three players. You’d be perfect!” the man encouraged, gesturing to an empty spot in the booth.

Renjun was quick to decline. “I’m sorry, but I can’t play; I’ve got to get going. Plus, I don’t have any money with me, unfortunately. Must have left it with my other butler,” he commented, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. The girl scoffed.

“No worries, we’re not playing for money anymore anyway,” he said, clearing the board and restarting the game. “I’m Lucas Baliss, by the way, you should join us! Win a round, and I’ll escort you home myself,” he promised. Renjun would later remark that Lucas hadn’t even bothered to introduce the girl.

Weighing his options, Renjun sighed and sat down. He could see the girl glaring daggers at him, but he didn’t pay it any mind. Maybe Lucas needed help to avoid her advances? “I’m Renjun,” he said simply, taking the moment to make the first move on the board. 

Sensing the opportunity, the woman finally turned her attention toward him. “No last name?” she asked predatorily, tapping her nails upon the board.

“Maybe I like being mysterious,” he shrugged. “Tell you what, though. You win the game, and you find out,” he said, echoing but altering Lucas’ words from before.

“I’ll take that bet,” Lucas smirked, moving his pieces across the holographic board. Tilting his head, Renjun worked out a strategy on the fly. Eyeing each individual piece, he figured he had a decent shot at victory. He made his next move, internally cheering at the fuming girl’s expression. Not only was she losing, but every attempt of hers at flirting was rebuffed. Renjun hoped she got the hint.

Part-way through the game, he felt someone’s thigh rub against his. At first, he wrote it off as a mistake, but the repeated, sensual touches that worked their way closer and closer to his torso had him disregarding that notion entirely. The hairs on his arm stood up as Lucas sent him pointed, teasing smiles. He didn’t have to go this far to convince her to get lost, Renjun opined to himself. Not that Renjun totally minded. Lucas _was_ incredibly handsome…

“Whatever,” the girl spat, standing up the second it was clear she was about to be taken out of the game. “Your dick is limp as hell Lucas, I’m fuckin outta here.” Grabbing her can of beer, she simmered out into the unending crowd. Renjun couldn’t help but giggle.

“You have a cute laugh,” he heard. Facing Lucas once more, he found the 4th year (Lucas had shared that detail during their game) gazing hungrily at him, completely unaffected by the woman’s exit. Renjun gaped, pink tinting his ears. Other than with his brother, he had rarely interacted with people his age before. And while Renjun understood what romance and sex were, in fact, he yearned for it like most other people his age - the influx of attention had him floundering.

“Uh...thanks, Baliss,” he acknowledged, making sure to put a certain distance between them with language if nothing else.

Lucas smirked, bringing an arm out to gently touch his cheek. “None of that now. Can’t have me calling you Renjun, and you still calling me Baliss. It’s Lu-cas,” he intoned playfully. Renjun repeated the name awkwardly, trying his best to hide his whirlwind of emotions as Lucas pressed his leg further along his. He fought the urge to both moan and run at the same time. It felt good - and Lucas was devilishly handsome. But this was moving fast. Too fast.

Gripping the board, he almost whimpered for dear life when a body slid in next to him. He had never been so happy to see Donghyuck in his life, he thought. Only once the voice started speaking, he realized it wasn’t his roommate.

“Renjun, Baliss,” came the cultured voice. “Need a third player for Dejarik?” 

Lucas’ expression grew dark at the interruption. “We were just fini -”

“Yes! Yes, we do.” Renjun cut in, desperate to keep him there. “Soobin, your timing is perfect,” he chimed, subtly gripping onto his new friend’s wrist. “Our third ran off after losing, and we’ve been lost on what to do since.”

Soobin let out a small laugh, his heart-arresting smile shining with full force. “Well then, I’m glad I stopped by. I wouldn’t want to leave you both bored.” Gesturing toward the game, he started a new round. “Shall we?” The holographic projections flicked to life.

Caught up in the intricacies of strategy, Renjun was still caught off guard when they were only a few rounds in, and Lucas began rubbing his knee with his hand under the table. Breath hitching, he looked between Lucas and Soobin rapidly - fearful Soobin had noticed. Neither man gave any indication that they had. Lucas pretended to be focused on the game, sending an annoyed glare at Soobin every so often while increasing his ministrations on Renjun. Soobin did nothing.

Until he did.

While Lucas was occupied with a particularly difficult choice in the game, Soobin casually linked his arm with Renjun’s - effectively pushing them together so that Renjun was practically leaning on him. He drank in the warmth radiating off Soobin’s body with an almost clandestine joy. Renjun wasn’t sure if his heart would burst before his brain fried at this point. 

It didn’t take long for Lucas to notice. Renjun noticed the way his giant hands clenched, and his face grew taut. Then an idea struck, and Lucas’ countenance changed; Lucas smirked at Soobin superciliously. “So Organa - you still sucking off Professor Moon?”

“Pardon?” Soobin kept his voice even.

“I mean, you two seem...close. And your grades are absurdly high in that class. It makes one wonder if you’re really up his ass,” Lucas leered. Renjun cringed.

“I take my duties seriously and make sure to study vivaciously, something which, if you learned, might do you more credit to your house than you already have.” Soobin finished his turn before looking Lucas directly on, “Of course, considering you’re at rock bottom now grants plenty of opportunities for improvement. I feel optimistic for you!”

Jaw clenched, the 4th year opened his mouth to reply when a deep, booming voice disrupted the trio. “Lucas! Get up; we’re leaving. We have business to attend to.” Gripping onto Soobin’s arm tighter than ever, Renjun turned his head to see Jeno Ulgo standing before them in all his glory. With well-defined muscles, dark clothing, and a sharp gaze...Jeno looked every bit the intimidating soldier that had taken down Renjun only half a day earlier. Renjun could see a small crowd of admirers a few feet away, giggling to themselves at the scene. He wasn’t overly surprised. Jeno didn’t only look like a warrior, but an actor from a holomovie come to life. It was little wonder he held so much sway over the school’s population.

“Are you deaf? Let’s go,” Jeno growled in irritation.

“Yeah, I’m -” Lucas stuttered, stealing glances at Renjun as if he didn’t want to leave him. As if Lucas wanted him to follow. Renjun smiled back innocently, making no move to join. “Alright,” Lucas finally sighed, standing up and giving in.

“Jeno. So eager to steal away our Dejarik partner, are you?” Soobin called out, watching the scene curiously. 

“Mind your own business Organa,” Jeno drawled, turning to look at the pair. He locked eyes with Renjun before they widened in recognition. Fuck. This was the last confrontation he wanted.

But to his immense relief, the noble didn’t spare him many more seconds, grabbing Lucas by the arm like a misbehaved child, sneering at Soobin, and then walking off toward what Renjun presumed was the direction of the exit. 

“Well, that was weird,” Renjun mumbled.

“Yup.”

Turning to look at each other, both boys blinked in silence for a few seconds before bursting into mirthful giggles. Their bodies pressed side by side with the gentle hum of jazz music; Renjun breathed in happily. The minutes flowed by until Renjun looked up to the taller boy. “I guess I should be heading back home, now that my roommate ditched me for the Alde kid,” he sighed. 

“You know Chenle?” Soobin perked up curiously. 

“I just met him an hour ago. He’s a bit…”

“A bit much?” Soobin concluded, leaving Renjun relieved he didn’t have to explain. “He is, but he’s also a really good kid. I think you’d like him after you got used to his eccentricity. He’s a second year, but I’ve known him for years since our families are allied,” Soobin said, running a hand through Renjun’s hair. Renjun let out a hum of acknowledgment, though he remained a bit skeptical.

“Anyway, come on,” Soobin urged, standing up and leaving out a hand open for him to take. “I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Soobin,” Renjun asserted. “You’ve been kind enough today as it is.”

“Nonsense. I’d be doing it because I want to. Where’s your dorm?” Sighing, Renjun gave in and told him. Soobin positively beamed. “That’s mine too! Come on, I’ll be taking myself home too in that case.”

Renjun let out a little smile then and took the outstretched hand. Unfurling his fingers, he let Soobin latch onto his smaller ones until he could feel his palm on his own; the size difference only caused a pleasant rising heat within him.

Messaging Donghyuck quickly to let him know he was leaving on his comm, he let the taller boy guide him from the room into teeming halls of students - Soobin’s body blocking any of the moving organic obstacles. Only once they entered the foyer with the grand staircase did the crowds vanish - only the occasional group entering or exiting the compound.

Renjun drank the rush of cool Alderaanian air as they stepped out, the greenery of the planet providing him comfort after the walls of insincerity and vacant smiles of the night. As they wandered down the sidewalks, Renjun realized that Soobin’s hand remained firmly around his - a protective shell against the cold night. He leaned into him, both of them talking about whatever random topic came to mind at the moment.

“Urgh, I shouldn’t have let Donghyuck put me in these shoes,” Renjun whined halfway through the walk. “They look nice and all, but they’re cutting into my feet.”

Turning to look at him, Soobin let out a low hum before letting go of his hand and turning his back to him. “Here, hop on.”

Renjun startled. “What do you mean hop on? It’s fine. I’ll just -”

“Nope! Wrong answer! Hop on!” Soobin playfully but firmly said, pulling Renjun atop his back. Renjun let out a squeak before latching his arms around Soobin’s body. The taller laughed and started to walk again. “See? Do your feet feel better now?” 

He placed his head on Soobin’s shoulder, drinking in the heat of the moment. The stars embedded in the night sky were only a small glimmer, drowned out by the flickering streetlights and the cloth patterns of Soobin’s robes. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Thanks, Soobin.”

“Of course, Renjun.”

The smooth steel of their dorm building came into view. The same old left light, which still hadn’t been replaced temperamentally, either lit the entrance or left it in the kingdom of shadows. Tonight it brightened their path, and Renjun smiled as they walked up the pathway.

Soobin walked up the incline, each step producing a noticeable bounce that had Renjun’s hands innocently trending downwards. At least at first. The more they bounced, the more his hands slipped from Soobin’s chest to his stomach. And soon, it wasn’t so accidental anymore - with Renjun timing it, so it still seemed perfectly innocent but resulted in maximum impact.

He was forced to stop once they were walking through the sliding doors and the hallways, but his hands remained hanging low. 

“Alright,” Soobin chirped up. “Here’s _my_ room,” he said, gesturing to a nearby dorm. “Where are you, though?”

Renjun groaned. “Don’t wanna, I’ll stay here,” he mumbled sleepily, squeezing Soobin’s arms. Renjun heard him draw in a short breath before opening the door and walking them in with a chuckle. The second the door clicked shut, Renjun found himself being slid off Soobin with his own back suddenly making contact with the door. He let out a short gasp. Disoriented, he blinked upwards to see Soobin standing a hair away, his arm holding the door shut.

* * *

***************************************

“Renjunie,” he smirked. “You haven’t exactly been an angel on the way back, have you?” Soobin brought his head down so that their eyes locked. Renjun thought he felt the room spin. “Thinking I wouldn’t notice those fleeting grabs of my muscles or chest.”

He swallowed as his brain collected itself enough to fake bravery and let out a grin of his own. “Well Soobin Organa. What are you going to do about it?”

They were close enough now that their chests were touching, and Renjun had to tip his head back to retain eye contact. Renjun felt like he could positively drown in them. Hooking his fingers in the belt of Renjun’s pants, Soobin brought their hips together in a sensual back and forth that wrought fire down to his loin. He pushed back eagerly in an electric pleasure.

“You sure about this, baby?” Soobin whispered. At Renjun’s fevered nod, Soobin closed the gap between their lips. They were warm - with a veneer of gentleness that hid an intoxicating hunger underneath. Their tongues danced - and the suction that was created between their mouths left him with a heady lack of air as they pressed up against each other.

Hands gripping onto Soobin’s robes, he bucked his hips harder, letting a moan out into the other’s mouth before he broke apart the kiss.

“Bed,” he pleaded breathlessly as he deliberately rubbed against Soobin’s member again. “I want...I want…please,” he begged with a pink flush across his cheeks. He was too embarrassed to say it out entirely - but still praying Soobin understood the point.

Soobin smirked, and Renjun quickly felt a rush of cool air as Soobin pulled back his pants before wrapping one of his massive hands around Renjun’s smaller cock. Renjun choked.

The hand moved, twisting and pulling and moving in every way so that Renjun was fighting the urge to moan once more. No wonder people loved sex.

Just as a steady rhythm was being established, Soobin stopped - hand remaining solidly wrapped around his length but refusing to provide him with the friction he so desperately craved. Leaning further down, Soobin left a trail of kisses along his neck - worsening the effect.

Renjun broke in seconds. “Soobin, stop teasing, _please._ I need -”

“You need what?” He chuckled, moving from just kissing to full-on sucking Renjun’s neck. “I need you to tell me exactly what you want, baby; otherwise, I’m not going to be able to do anything,” he smirked, giving Renjun’s dick a well-timed squeeze.

Breath-hitching, Renjun’s brain short-circuited. “Fuck me,” he let out, surprising himself. “I need - I need you to fuck me, Soobin.”

His eyes found the noble’s as he waited several agonizingly long seconds until the taller suddenly moved into action, pumping his member until Renjun was a crying mess in his arms. The fleeting question of whether this is what heaven felt like passed through his mind as Soobin continued.

With each passing half a minute and another article of clothing discarded, Renjun soon found himself stark naked in the room. Soobin still had his undergarment on. His lust-driven state urging him forward, and Renjun palmed the cloth, eager to rip it off and reveal the prize within. He found himself airborne in Soobin’s arms in seconds.

“Not yet, baby,” he heard whispered in his ear, as Soobin carried the smaller to the bed and laid on top of him - his larger frame covering Renjun’s entirely. Mouth sliding down, Soobin kissed all over Renjun’s chest. Then his stomach. Then his groin. Peppered in kisses, Renjun felt sinfully good.

Then Soobin stopped. With a teasing wink, he lowered himself, taking Renjun’s entire hardened member in his mouth at once. Clutching the sheets for dear life, Renjun let out a cry. He saw fucking stars.

And it only got better.

The suction getting stronger with the occasional light brush of teeth along his length broke whatever restraint Renjun had on his mouth as he let out a repeated staccato sequence of moans. The effect was compounded when he felt a sudden gentle intrusion up his ass. Overwhelmed, Renjun squirmed, only for Soobin to hold him down while driving his lube-coated fingers up and down his hole while still sucking the life out of him all the while.

The stimuli overtaking him- his hands desperately searched for something to grab onto besides the sheets. He found nothing. “Soobin Soobin Soobin,” he chanted, brain utterly incapable of concentrating anywhere or anyone else.

Finally releasing Renjun's cock from his ministrations, Soobin sat back, towering over the smaller as he reached for his own underwear. 

Renjun watched, captivated as the noble at last revealed his enormous length from the constraints of his clothing. It was easily over twice as large as his own, and Renjun whimpered at the thought of taking it whole.

“Soobin, it won’t fit,” he squirmed, eyeing the enthralling mass. But by the Force, did he want to reach out and touch it.

“It will, Renjunie,” the man affirmed, slipping on a condom and covering his dick with lube before sliding it along Renjun’s hole. As Soobin’s lips met his own for a kiss, he suddenly broke them apart. “Renjun, you’re trembling. Is this...are you still a virgin?”

Caught, the smaller glanced up and gave a jerky nod. Renjun’s face glistened with sweat already, pupils dilated in want while his muscles were taut with apprehension of the unknown. His hair disheveled, his lips opened wide...Soobin let out a curse.

“Fuck Renjun, you’re so damn beautiful. So so beautiful,” he breathed. Leaving more kisses across his face dotted like stars across a night sky. “I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

With that, Soobin flipped Renjun over onto his knees, his ass up in the air as he slid his girth in. It didn’t hurt per se. Soobin had prepped him well enough. But the sheer magnitude of Soobin’s cock had him gasping - only Soobin’s arms kept him in place. Then he withdrew, only to push in harder this time.

“Mrgh!” Renjun gasped incomprehensibly. Soobin slammed into him again. Renjun had never experienced something so intimate before. He felt so utterly full.

Gently laying Renjun on his stomach while maintaining his length inside, Soobin positioned himself on top of him - completely covering the smaller. He developed a steady rhythm - increasing faster and faster along with the speed of Renjun’s whimpers.

Renjun’s hands futilely grabbed onto the sheets in hopes of centering himself, only for Soobin to lock his hands in his own and drag them underneath Renjun’s body in a back hug.

It felt like zipping through a field of asteroids to Renjun. All too intense but with a feeling of insane glee that you could never get enough of.

“Renjun,” Soobin moaned. “When I pull out, tighten your hole, and relax your muscles when I push in.” Letting out a garbled assent, the smaller followed the orders - the increased friction driving them both wild with pleasure.

Soobin fucked into him again and again and again. Renjun quickly lost all sense of time as his world narrowed to only the massive cock driving him insane. He couldn’t help but arch his back every time Soobin slammed his cock into him, only for Soobin to tighten his grip around Renjun, sending him flat on the mattress once more. As the minutes ticked by, his legs began involuntarily shaking, his thighs trembling. He was utterly and totally wrecked.

“So pretty, Renjun. You look so so pretty like this. Completely ruined by my cock,” Soobin mumbled, gripping Renjun’s hands tighter as he pounded that much harder into the smaller - all pretense of gentleness gone in the face of the inexorable bliss.

Soobin moaned - the tightness of Renjun’s hole coupled with his nonstop whimpering and disheveled state turning him on more than he’d thought possible. Drops of sweat formed along his brow as he continued to push into the panting, flushed beauty that was Renjun Huang.

The faster Soobin thrust, the louder Renjun got, and the closer he came to cumming. “Soobin,” Renjun let out shakily. “Don’t stop for anything.”

“Trust me, baby,” Soobin growled back. “I won’t.”

Crying out, Renjun screamed as he met each thrust of Soobin’s cock. He was glad this had been the position Soobin chose. He didn’t think he could do anything but collapse if he wasn’t already lying down. Voice wavering, his eyes shot open as he felt Soobin bring a hand down to pump his cock, getting him closer than he already was before.

He didn’t last long. Pleasured on both sides, Renjun felt a heat grow in his stomach until his member was twitching in Soobin’s hands, and a long burst of cum shot out onto the bed sheets below them.

“Soobin ah ah ahhh,” Renjun sobbed. His eyes closing tight with his mouth wide open. His toes curled in on themselves, and he clenched his thighs as wave after wave of cum shot out with Soobin pumping him all the way through his orgasm.

Soobin sped up his thrusts. Renjun’s body clenched tighter than ever, giving Soobin the high of his life before he crashed down completely in ecstasy - filling Renjun’s hole with an obscene amount of his own seed.

Breathing labored, they lay like that for a few minutes, occasionally exchanging soft kisses. Eventually, Soobin pushed himself up, extracting himself from the smaller. With a pat to Renjun’s head, he moved into the ensuite bathroom, leaving a bleary Renjun to collect his wits and body.

He waited a good minute until he heard the shower running, before he donned his shirt and socks and followed in to clean up. He walked toward the sink, pointedly not looking in the direction of the glass shower doors. The silence was filled by the constant stream of water. Removing the stickiness from his own sweat - Renjun found he was unsure as to whether the moment was one defined by awkwardness or companionship.

Soobin exited the shower not long after, a towel circling his waist. “Do you want to shower now, or…”

“I’ll do it in my room,” Renjun cut in, wrapping himself in the pants and robes he’d worn to the party.

Soobin looked relieved. “Alright. That sounds like a plan. I should get ready for bed myself. My roommate’s out right now, but he might be back at any point.”

Taking the request for what it was, Renjun moved toward the door. “I should get going then, Soobin. It was fun.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was,” he smiled breathlessly, kissing Renjun on the forehead. The smile was sculpted with the same divine intervention that had arrested his heart at the party. That drove others to the noble like addicts to their fix - with neurotic adoration turning to a daily need. Renjun found himself slightly less captivated this time.

With quiet goodbyes, Renjun stepped into the hall, his shoes echoing along the metal floor. He stepped on their heels to avoid being cut into. A whirlwind of emotions funneled within him. This was probably the single longest day of his life. And yet...he found himself faintly content with it all, along with a dozen other emotions he couldn’t properly begin to describe.

Just as he was about to hit the button to summon the turbolift, it burst open, a tall dark-haired boy crashing into him. Renjun staggered back.

“Sorry! Sorry! I wasn’t really paying attention!” The boy panicked. He was definitely a year or two younger than him, Renjun decided.

“It’s alright…”

“I’m Hueningkai. Hueningkai Antilles!” 

Renjun waved absently, stepping into the turbolift. “Well, nice to meet you in these early morning hours, Huenigkai Antilles.”

The boy pouted. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

Renjun let out a small grin. “Maybe next time, when _I_ crash into _you_.” The doors slammed shut then, the elevator rising. 

Renjun leaned back against the wall and hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Renjun and Soobin have consensual sex and they both enjoy it. Afterward though, it’s a bit awkward but not overly so. Soobin very subtly hints that his roommate might be coming back soon, and Renjun picks up on the implication that he should leave. Renjun does leave, feeling mostly content but also a whirlwind of other, perhaps not so happy emotions too. He runs into an excitable younger boy named HueningKai Antilles by the turbolift, before heading back to his room.  
> \----------------  
> Thank you all for reading! And again, kudos and comments keep me going so thank you to everyone who has encouraged me through those means. New chapter will hopefully be next week. See you then!


	6. The Forbidden Forest

The horns of the alarm woke him up. Instinctively pulling the blanket over his head, Renjun groaned. He had set it to the Republic’s anthem, “All Stars Burn as One,” with the full accompaniment of strings and brass that entailed. Originally, it was supposed to motivate him to get out of bed in brighter spirits. However, by this point, Renjun had silently caught himself more than once, wondering if by setting it as his alarm, he had only made himself hate the blasted musical piece.

He counted to five before giving in and pushing his sheets away. Placing his bare feet upon the metal floor, Renjun tiredly shut the noise off with his datapad. Seeing Donghyuck’s bed empty in a tangle of sheets, Renjun blearily moved to his closet and began dressing himself for the Monday morning, and his first full week of classes. Galactic Government was first up today - one of the two courses he shared with his roommate. Much like Defense, this one was mandatory. Though unlike Defense, Renjun was far more excited about this one.

Smoothing out the creases in his robes, he made sure his necklace was fastened as he made his way to the bed to wait for Donghyuck. The two had made a quick habit of always going to class together in the mornings. Though the Rist often took ages in the fresher, doing his skincare routine that left him “smoother than a Corellian smuggler’s sweet-talking bottom” or blow-drying his hair until it “waves, just like one of those prehistoric transports that float on water” (boats). Renjun almost rolled his eyes just thinking about it. Rubbing the last bits of morning off his face, he glanced at the door to the bathroom. Or rather, the crack underneath.

It was dark.

Anxiety seeped through his veins. Renjun stood up quickly and made his way to the room, his brain awakening more by the second. Easily entering, he switched on the lights. Donghyuck was gone. He had been left behind.

Renjun felt something in his stomach drop. He should have seen this coming. After Friday night’s party, Saturday had been completely normal. 

He picked up his toothbrush and placed it in his mouth, his other hand stabilizing himself with the sink.

Saturday had been fine. The two had hung out, ate out...they had even watched a holomovie together! Literally, everything had been great. Then, partway through yesterday, Donghyuck had just...changed. Renjun woke himself at midday, and Donghyuck was already out. But when he came back to the dorm, it was like a new person had taken over his body. Every time Renjun tried to initiate a conversation, he was shut down. Hard. Shocked, he had stayed silent, which seemed to suit Donghyuck just fine. He had never even looked at Renjun for the rest of the day.

And the most infuriating part of it all was that Renjun didn’t get _why_. He hadn’t even done anything. One day everything was perfectly fine, and the next, Donghyuck wanted nothing to do with him? Renjun wondered if someone had spread rumors or done something to turn Donghyuck against him while Renjun was sleeping. Because this made no sense.

Slipping on his shoes, Renjun slung his backpack over his shoulders. The more he thought about it, the more anxious, sick, angry, and frustrated he felt. Couldn’t he just tell Renjun what he did wrong? Instead of putting on this whole petty silent treatment?

He huffed as he stepped outside, brain spiraling with increasingly negative thoughts, his insecurities coming to the forefront. What was he even supposed to do in this situation? He held no power here; there was no incentive to befriend him. Did Donghyuck just lose interest?

Approaching the building, he steeled his shoulders. _‘You know what_ , _I’m just going to ask him_ ,’ Renjun thought, face set. He would sit next to him in class and pester him until Donghyuck relented. After all, he hadn’t done anything. And he deserved answers.

Renjun swiped his hand over the sensor triggering the classroom door to swipe open. He hoped Donghyuck had beaten him to class and hadn’t gone to breakfast. Head held high, he stepped in, conducting a sweep of the homely room. Only to find it didn’t matter.

Donghyuck was there alright, flanked on both sides by two other classmates. Renjun watched him, as Donghyuck absently tapped on his desk, looking at anywhere but him. He hadn’t saved a seat for Renjun. Renjun blinked, momentarily floundering.

“Hey, Renjun, over here!” Recognizing the voice, Renjun spun toward it before awkwardly making his way towards the owner, Soobin. He didn’t know where they stood: acquaintances? Friends? Friends with benefits? Something more? He let his mind wander even more as he walked to the front of the room, which of course, was where Soobin had picked to sit. There went any plan of hiding toward the back.

Placing his backpack down, he made the mistake of looking back at Donghyuck once more. Shocked, Renjun stepped back when he realized his roommate was staring at him, eyes boring into his figure before turning his head to look at Soobin. 

Donghyuck sneered. 

Miffed, Renjun sat down with a sigh and looked toward the front of the room. Worry began to flow through him again. So Donghyuck was clearly still mad, and he was no closer to finding out as to why. He let out a small groan. Why was everything so complicated? 

“Are you alright?” Soobin hazarded, inching closer to the smaller. His eyes were wide with just the right amount of worry and concern.

Renjun nodded - rather unconvincingly, it seemed, because Soobin just raised an eyebrow. Renjun sighed. “Yeah. Or...no. I’m not really sure, to be honest. Everything was normal, and then all of a sudden, Sunday, Donghyuck just...stopped. Stopped talking to me. I don’t know what I even did?”

“Everything was fine the day before?”

“Yes!” Renjun exclaimed a bit too loudly. Face flushing, he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Yes, everything was completely fine. Then I wake up, and all of a sudden, it’s like I have the plague. He won’t talk to me,” he let out helplessly.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to get through to him, Renjun” the taller smiled genially. “You do have a knack for worming your way into others’ hearts, after all.”

Renjun felt a warming of his ears and buried his face in his sleeve, hiding his face. Soobin continued as if he hadn’t noticed. “But regardless, I’m probably the worst person to come to for Donghyuck advice. He’s always hated me.”

Renjun peeked up at this. “Always?”

“Yup,” Soobin pouted. “Ever since we were pre-teens, he’s never wanted much to do with me. I’ve always just assumed it was always an extension of our inter-House relations. Organas and Rists don’t exactly get along. But I’d always hoped we’d grow past that.” He turned fully toward Renjun then, wearing a self-deprecating look. “I guess I was never good enough to win him over. I’m sure you’ll do better, though. At least you had his eye for a moment. I’m sure you’re more than capable enough to win it back.”

Renjun sighed sadly. “I guess. Maybe. It’s just really weird,” he mumbled.

Soobin nodded sympathetically before giving a weak smile. “Well, you’ll always have me.”

Renjun returned the sentiment, only for Soobin to sit up with a beam. “Speaking of, are you going to the Scavenger Hunt this Thursday?” 

He tilted his head in confusion. “What scavenger hunt?”

Soobin looked at him rather exasperatedly. “Do you not check your notifications, Renjun? Thursday evening, there’s a big scavenger hunt event. In the Forbidden Forest. The whole school’s invited.”

Renjun raised a brow. “Now, why would I participate when it’s being held somewhere called the FORBIDDEN Forest?”

Waving his concern away, Soobin plowed on. “It’s a school-sponsored event. The professors are running it. We’ll be fine. And it’s not _really_ called the Forbidden Forest. It’s just a joke from the Battle of Alderaan because, during the invasion, we weren’t allowed in for safety. The professors wanted to keep us close. Name just kind of stuck.”

Opening his mouth to reply, Renjun was cut off by the purposeful steps rounding the corner of the doorway. “Good morning, class! Sorry, I’m running a minute late. Welcome to Galactic Government,” came the voice. Renjun relaxed minutely at its soothing and inviting tones. “I hope we’ll all have a great and productive semester with one another.”

Letting his gaze rest upon their professor, Renjun was pleasantly surprised to see a man his own height. Wearing those lensless glasses that one wore purely for aesthetics, the professor placed his cup of coffee onto his desk before straightening out his slightly ruffled robes. His sheepish smile warmed the longer he stood at the front of the classroom, and the personable vibe all added up to create an aura of that of a dorky older brother or uncle. Renjun was charmed.

“As you all know, this class is part of your mandatory course curriculum. In the face of war and existential threat, it is more imperative than ever for all of you to not only develop an appreciation for our galactic republican government, but also learn how you can affect change for the better as future young leaders in our wider democracy.” The man turned on the holoprojector, ready to begin teaching. “I’m professor Taeil Moon, and I’ll be guiding each and every one of you to run harder, dream bolder, and achieve more within the limitless bounds of our established systems.”

Sucking in a breath, Renjun discreetly swiveled his head around to see the class’s reaction. Though he didn’t know the various details of all the Noble and Great Houses, he had memorized their names. And Moon certainly wasn’t a noble last name.

His classmates held mixed reactions on their faces, but the overwhelming emotion seemed to be ambivalence. The stereotypical boredom that affected teenagers when forced to take a class many had little interest in dominated. It was as Soobin said after all, what use was Galactic Government when you had a position set up in your local one for life? There was one stand-out exception to this, though.

Donghyuck.

The young noble’s sight was entirely focused on the professor, his expression one of shock, horror, and seeped with a hint of betrayal. Yet, at the same time, Renjun could swear Donghyuck gaped at the man with such an intense look of wanting and need that Renjun was fundamentally jarred into discomfort. Lowering his head and facing forward once more, he forced himself to focus on the lecture.

“While Coruscant has always been considered the heart of the Republic, to some extent, Alderaan has been its soul. Our planet has long valued education, culture, fine and performing arts, and seeking harmony with others and our environment.” 

“Little good that did when we were invaded,” Renjun heard someone grumbled faintly.

Professor Moon caught it with a placid expression. “Adaptations we may have taken in response to recent events notwithstanding, these are the values we bought to the table when we and a few other Core Worlds like Coruscant, Corellia, and Duro founded our Galactic Republic. This was done as a way of mediating disputes, regulating trade, and providing for the common defense. Any guesses as to how old the Republic is exactly?”

“18,000 years old.”

“No, I think somewhere around 25,000 thousand.”

“Why not just go with the obvious 20,000?” 

Renjun stayed quiet during the questioning, looking down at his desk, fingers lightly tapping on his desk. He heard Soobin speak up moments later. “Was it 21,200? Somewhere in that range, professor.”

“And there’s our closest guess yet, Mr. Organa! Well done. Anyone else?” There was only the faint sound of shuffling bodies in reply.

“No? Well, how about you there, mister…” Renjun felt a sharp jab to his side from Soobin. Snapping his eyes upwards, he found the professor looking at him encouragingly from the front of the room. Renjun felt his face flush with trepidation.

“Renjun Huang,” he divulged softly, before plowing on. “And I believe it’s 21,399 years ago as of this year.”

Taeil blinked in shock. “Well, that’s it exactly! Wonderful job, Mr. Huang. Now, while the Republic was founded mainly by Humans from the Core Worlds, we’ve grown to become a diverse...”

“That was awesome, Renjun,” he heard whispered into his ear. “How’d you know that?” Soobin asked, a wide congratulatory smile on his face.

Renjun shrugged, letting a coy smile stretch upon his own face as he finally released his anxieties. He pushed his lack of a noble name, the Donghyuck situation, and his own nerves to the back of his mind. He would do this and do it well. And he’d do it for himself. He deserved that much. 

“-by our Galactic Constitution. Each planet can maintain its own planetary government and traditions, whether that be a democracy, monarchy, hive-mind structure, or anything in between. Furthermore, each member planet sends a senator to represent them in the Galactic Senate, which is chosen in various ways by the different planets. Our senator here on Alderaan is chosen by the monarch, and then confirmed by the Alderaanian Parliament. Can anyone tell me who our current senator is?”

This time, Renjun’s hand shot up first. “Gaul Panteer, professor. He is also our crown prince.”

“Show off,” someone grumbled behind him. Renjun twitched and forced himself to ignore them.

“Correct, Mr. Huang. The Panteers have been elected to the position of monarch of our planet for over ten generations and have administered it wisely since. In that time, it has also become customary for their presumed heir to be given the job of senator.”

About to continue, Professor Moon was cut off by a timid girl a few seats down from Renjun. “Professor, I think the class is over now.”

Taeil floundered for a moment, checking his datapad. “It seems you’re quite right—apologies for that. Make sure to scan your datapad at the front of the room to acquire the syllabus and other required materials. I’ll see you all next class!”

With the collective groan of chairs sliding across the classroom floor, Renjun stood up and packed his materials into his backpack. He knew this was just an introductory class, and they had yet to get into anything, but Renjun already had a good feeling about it. Maybe if he did well here, he’d get a jumpstart on landing that internship this winter break.

By the time he’d finished, most of the class was already in line to scan their datapads and heading out the doors. Sighing, he inched forward to the end of the line. Unlocking the device, he reached forward to scan it once he had reached the front of the line, only for movement out of the corner of his eye to catch his attention.

At the other side of the room stood Donghyuck and Professor Moon, talking in whispered tones. Renjun couldn’t make out what they were saying due to the indistinct but loud chatter of students in the halls, but he could see Donghyuck’s face. It was tortured. 

Eyes full of shocked anger mixed with disbelieving hope. Forehead furrowed. Jaw clenched. The Professor’s own expression had shifted to an eerily neutral one, a sharp contrast to the serene kindness he had displayed earlier. Renjun scanned his pad, suddenly uncomfortable. It was like he’d stepped into something deeply private. 

“Hey, Renjun,” Soobin called from the doorway. “Want to grab lunch with a few friends and me?”

Slipping his datapad into his bag and making his way to the door, Renjun shook his head apologetically. “I have another class now, sorry. But thanks for asking,” Renjun smiled wistfully. 

“Ah, I see,” Soobin replied, granting him a look of perfect understanding and sincerity. The sunlight from the hallway’s windows shone down gently on his features. “Perhaps some other time then. Good luck with class!”

“Of course. And thanks!” Renjun chuckled, moving to make his way outside. There, with the fresh scent of the varied trees, which still hadn’t lost their green luster to autumn, with the flowing wind that brought freshness to the heat of midday, Renjun let out a shaky breath of hope.

* * *

“FUCK THIS SHITTTT,” he wrote on his document before deleting the phrase, slamming his back against the glass chair. He already had an assignment, and staring at the computer screen under the high vaulted ceilings of the university’s library, he couldn’t even begin to figure out what he wanted to say.

“PLEASE JUST GIVE ME AN A,” he typed out. He sighed, then deleted that too. Renjun knew that eventually, he’d come up with something to write before it was due. Even if it was complete BS from his part. But it always worked out in the end.

Brain suddenly bursting with an idea, he moved to quickly begin his introduction paragraph, having picked out a perfect starting sentence. He now had four sentences written. Lovely. Renjun hit the word count. “Eighty words out of...two-thousand. A start!” Renjun whispered with fake enthusiasm. Figuring that was all he was going to accomplish for today, he logged out of the library’s computer, turning on his datapad to browse the Holonet while eating a sandwich. 

The library itself was desolate at this hour, and the structure’s massive build compared to the campus’ small student body didn’t help the feeling of loneliness Renjun was consumed with. He hadn’t talked with anyone in two days. Unless you counted this morning when someone asked him if he could move out of the way of the doorway. Taking another bite, he pouted. He couldn’t be _this_ bad in making friends, could he?

Donghyuck still wasn’t talking to him, and he hadn’t seen Soobin since Monday. He was always more of an introvert, but this level of isolation felt extreme. Renjun drew in a shaky breath. He missed home. So, so badly. He wanted to have his mother hug him hello. Watch his brother laugh at his own jokes while working. He missed...being loved. 

He opened up the news, hoping for a distraction. “Another world has fallen to the Sith Empire, as the Sith Darth Xhul vanquishes the Republic force on the planet.” Renjun frowned at the latest development. While the Republic had stalled the Empire’s expansion into the center of the galaxy, known as the Core, where Alderaan was located, they still seemed to be winning elsewhere. Clearing his screen of depressing news, which he certainly didn’t need right now, he watched random videos on autopilot for the next few minutes.

It wasn’t until he had finished watching “Wild Banthas Chase a Corellian smuggler” on HoloTube that a notification popped up on the top of his screen. Bored and eager to procrastinate, Renjun clicked it.

_Dear “Renjun Huang,”_

_Please confirm your attendance in Sonerry’s annual Scavenger Hunt tomorrow! The afternoon will be filled with copious amounts of fun in the Forbidden Forest.. You’ll get to build teams with new friends, scour the forest for hidden items, and most of all, have fun! Refreshments and food will be provided at the starting point. The team that comes back the soonest with all the items wins! We hope to see you there. Please tap below to confirm your participation._

_Warm Regards,_

_Headmistress Jieun Lee_

 _“This must be what Soobin had been talking about_ ,” Renjun thought, mulling over the prospect. His first instinct had been to dismiss the likely automated email that had been sent out to the entire student body. But one line had him hesitating. “ _teams with new friends.”_

Renjun glanced around the library, his stomach dropping the more he saw. Or rather, the _less_ he saw. In this vast room, as far as he could see, he was alone. He bit his lip. Maybe this is what he needs, the sign he’s been looking for. Maybe he’d meet someone, and be less alone. 

He clicked the button.

A confirmation ping rang out, and the message closed itself out. “I guess I’ll wear my hiking boots tomorrow,” he joked, moving on to scroll to something else.

In the empty silence of the room, his voice echoed.

* * *

Decked in casual attire, Renjun stepped onto the grassy field by the Forbidden Forest. Given the area’s hilly terrain, he had come fully prepared - strapping his comlink firmly to his arm and wearing stylish thin boots for the hike. Upbeat pop music, doubtlessly from whoever the contemporary Coruscanti hitmaker was, rang out while the assembled group of students and professors chatted by a series of tables with snacks and drinks. Renjun moved to join.

Picking up a cup of lemonade, he sipped it indulgently while scanning the various groups of people. Unsurprisingly, most of the students in his year were mingling around well-established friend groups. Many of them probably even started making friends before their entry into the University - given how connected well-to-do families tended to be.

Regardless, perhaps he’d have an easier time befriending first years. Their friendships were still fluid and fresh in the wake of their recent mutual arrival. He could probably blend in, his short height helping him for once in his life, Renjun thought wryly.

“Hello, Mr. Huang, ready for a great adventure?” 

Renjun turned his gaze to the incoming man. “Professor Moon!” he smiled. “Yeah, it should be fun, hopefully. Although, since this is my first year here, I’m not quite sure what to expect,” Renjun finished sheepishly.

“Not to worry. This is a team effort, after all,” the professor assured. “And besides, there’s not much there is to it. You’ll all be split up into teams and then sent off into the woods to find everything. The first team to come back with everything wins the prize.”

Renjun perked up. “A prize? What is it?”

Taeil laughed. “Don’t worry about that, Mr. Huang. You’ll find out if you win.” Renjun pouted, which only elicited another chuckle from the professor. “How is everything coming along, though, Mr. Huang? Any questions you might have as a new student here?”

Renjun bit his lip. “Actually, I was wondering if there was a way to send snail mail here.”

Taeil’s eyes widened. “As in, on parchment or paper?” 

Renjun nodded. “I wanted to send something back to my family,” he hedged, “and just wanted it to be more...personal, I guess.”

Smiling, the professor nodded. “That’s quite kind of you, Mr. Huang. If you’d like, you can hand off your letters to me, and I’ll make sure they reach their destination.”

Renjun’s mouth fell open. “I couldn’t possibly accept, professor. I don’t want to trouble you to that extent, I’ll just do it myself.” 

“Nonsense,” Professor Moon waved away. “I’m more than happy to help any of my students. Especially diligent ones like yourself.”

Flustered, Renjun accepted quietly before forcing his head up to look his professor in the eye once more. “Thank you, Professor Moon. You know, you can just call me Renjun if you’d like.”

“I’d be honored, Renjun,” the man said sincerely. “Though for the sake of propriety, you’ll still have to call me Professor Moon!” he exclaimed, patting him on the back.

Renjun laughed in agreeance. 

“Well, I’m going to continue making my rounds. I’ll see you later, hopefully among the winning team!” the professor said pointedly.

“Hopefully, indeed,” Renjun confirmed as he watched Taeil disappear into the crowds. Alone once more on a crowded field, Renjun looked around awkwardly. Maybe he’d spot Soobin somewhere. He was the one who invited him and told him about the event originally anyways.

On his tip-toes, Renjun perused the masses, only to find no sign of the dark-haired Governance major. “It’s _not like he’s hard to miss. He’s ridiculously tall; why can’t I see him?”_ he grumbled, trying to peer over heads for any sign of him.

Nothing.

Renjun suspired, giving up on his self-appointed task while fingering another lemon tart to eat. Halfway through eating the treat, Renjun’s attention was commanded by the sudden stopping of the music and the professors urging the students to sit down. Following without much complaint, Renjun and the student body sat upon the autumn grass as the Headmistress made her way to the assembled students’ front.

“Good afternoon, everyone! As we do annually here, I’d like to congratulate you all with the completion of your second week here, and welcome you all formally back to Sonerry University!”

Scattered applause. Renjun tuned out much of the rest of the speech, choosing instead to stare out into the massive trees of the Forbidden Forest. It wasn’t until the speech was nearing its final remarks that Renjun drew his focus back in.

“Now, in a few moments, all of your comms will go off as your group assignments are delivered. These are randomly generated and nonnegotiable. This is an opportunity to meet and work together with a variety of new people across age groups. Once you get your assignments, head to your designated muster points with your groups. We’ll start a countdown after everyone is in place. Ready? Begin!”

At once - hundreds of commlinks pinged with the instructions from the Headmistress. Clicking the button on the machine, Renjun furrowed his face at the 15% battery reminder, before reading the message aloud. “The Shan Squad. Mustering station seven.” Standing up with a faint smile on his face, he made his way to meet up with his new team.

Renjun was rather pleased with the team name, “The Shan Squad,” deriving from “Satele Shan,” the legendary Jedi who defended Alderaan just a few years ago. Maybe it was a sign he’d be in for good luck for once. 

* * *

Not. 

Renjun kicked the ground in annoyance as he moved forth with his team of a dozen strong into the shadows of the trees. The chirp of birds and rustling of bushes grew more prevalent the further in they went, scouring for clues as to where the various items they needed to collect were.

Only how the _fuck_ Donghyuck and Jeno Ulgo managed to both wind up on his team, he didn’t know. And to make matters worse, they weren’t talking to each other either for some reason. Which may seem like it wouldn’t affect Renjun, but the awkward strain that permeated the wider group because of it was palpable. The only conversations Renjun had with anyone were thus awkward and stilted.

He groaned as he picked up a specific pine needle the scavenger hunt called for and then added it to the group collection box. This was going to be a long day.

To top it off, it seemed like the further they pressed into the wilderness, the taller the trees got. Light obscured, the forest thereby crafted an eerie environment even though dusk was still a few hours away. Every rustle of bushes had him looking around for any possible sign of danger. He was going to _kill_ Soobin once he got out of here.

“Donghyuck, are you going to put it in the collection box or not?” Jeno asked with fake nonchalance, his voice laced with thinly veiled annoyance. 

“Maybe I just wanted to hold onto it for a few minutes, Jeno, dear. But sure. Since I apparently ditch things quickly anyway,” he said shortly, dropping the item in the bucket before stalking off. Jeno scoffed, walking in the opposite direction. Renjun just blinked.

“Is it just me, or do those two need to get a room?” The guy next to him asked. Renjun shrugged, turning to look at his walking companion. He was the same tall freshman that he’d met at the party with Chenle. His cute cheeks puffed out like a hamster, and Renjun wondered if he could adopt someone who already had parents. Renjun still wasn’t formally introduced to the guy to get his name, but he wasn’t going to ask at this point. He didn’t want the question brought back to him and his commoner status to isolate him even more.

“I don’t know, but I wish everyone would just get along,” he mumbled, rubbing his arms.

“Welcome to Sonerry, I guess,” the boy laughed caustically, leaning back to stretch. “Where everyone has some sort of hidden secret, agenda, or blood feud with another family. I’m sure you’ll fit in fabulously.”

Renjun barked out a laugh. “I don’t know about that. Might have to get my hands a bit dirtier. Say, if I punched you on the arm right now, would that be enough to get me into a blood feud?”

The boy socked him lightly on the shoulder, and Renjun let out a yelp. “I don’t know, you tell me,” he joked, power walking quickly away from the smaller at Renjun’s death glare. 

An hour and a half after the start, they had accumulated over half the required materials and were making good time. So, of course, this was where the bomb dropped. Walking back to the greater group, Donghyuck stopped them. “We’re making good time, but we’re still losing to a few of the other teams. Let’s split up.”

Before Renjun could even process _that_ , Jeno chimed in. “Agreed. We’ll get things done faster that way.”

The team mumbled their assent and began parting ways, heading into the forest’s undergrowth. It was not lost on him that Donghyuck and Jeno walked in polar opposite directions. 

Uncomfortable at the thought of splitting up entirely, Renjun looked around for his walking buddy, only to find him gone, already having made his way deeper into the forest. And out of the few remaining people, he didn’t know anyone. One by one, they disappeared, much like his dissent, into the wind and forest beyond. 

“Alright, Renjun,” he whispered to himself. “You’re just all alone in the Forbidden Forest. It’s fine. Just collect the stuff you need to and meet back up with the group later.”

_1 Alderaanian Flame-Lily_

_2 Malla Petals_

_Piece of bark from an Uwa tree_

Those were the items he was assigned during the split-up. With only three things to collect, Renjun hoped it would be a short exercise. Not only was he weary of being out here alone with who knows what sort of animals, but his feet had already begun to ache. Perhaps it was time to start exercising soon, he thought with faint amusement.

He had found the Malla petals within ten minutes, their scent savory, hinting at their frequent use in Alderaanian dishes. Placing them delicately in his pockets, Renjun grabbed a few extras in case some became torn up during his journey. He set off again, mind now on whatever the chefs decided to whip up for dinner at the refectory.

Scarcely five minutes later, Renjun beamed, racing forward. In front of him lay a whole grove of Uwa trees, used in some luxury furnishing by the planet’s upper classes. And more relevantly for him, Renjun thought, as he tore off a small piece of bark, his second item on his list. Packing the wood safely within his bag, Renjun turned around to leave when he heard a piercing scream from within the grove. 

Blood turned to ice and face to stone, Renjun stared into the depths of the woods before slowly making his way toward the sound, steps increasing in pace the more the seconds ticked by. He bet it was just a harmless prank from one student to another. Or maybe someone tripped and fell. _“Please don’t be a wild animal, please,”_ Renjun whispered fervently. His heart was pounding from the light exertion by the time he made it to the clearing and past the grove. 

In the center of the clearing, back to the one great Uwa tree that grew there, was a boy.

The student was standing, both arms raised as his hands clawed widely at this throat. Scratch marks visible on the delicate skin. His pale hands created a jarring dichotomy with his face, which was splattered in hues of scarlet red. It looked like he was trying to scream, but all Renjun heard was a sick gurgle that barely reverberated past the clearing. If he had looked down, he would have noticed the boy wasn’t standing, but floating, feet kicking a few inches above the ground.

Mute horror turned to further shock when Renjun noticed who it was. “Chenle! Chenle Alde, are you alright?” Racing toward the younger, Renjun halted abruptly when the boy suddenly collapsed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, body still.

A suffocatingly dark presence seemed to grab at Renjun’s soul, teasingly playful in the malicious way a kid would break apart an insect while playing. He didn’t know how to describe it beyond that, but it seemed to reach within him. Pull him towards death itself. 

Something was wrong. Really really wrong.

Freezing, Renjun went deathly still as a figure emerged from the trees, their raised arm lowering to their belt. Face covered in a black mask with dark armor plating around their body, Renjun was unable to tell the gender or species of the cloaked menace. He watched, paralyzed, as the spiked gloves they wore brushed along their belt, as if seeking a weapon within. 

Renjun managed to only swallow. Every part of his brain was urging him desperately to run back to the university screaming. Yet his muscles remained locked. He could only watch in foreboding consternation as the figure took steady steps forward, the gap between the two of them closing rapidly.

It was only the sound of the monster snapping a twig on the ground as they stepped that had Renjun unfreezing, his hands raising themselves into the air, body in front of Chenle, protecting him with his pitiful show of force. 

The being must have thought the same. Two meters away, it raised its fist as if it was preparing to swing. Renjun clenched his fists in the air. His nails dug into his palms, and his eyes shut closed. A coursing feeling flowed through him, urging him to pull. Pull hard and fast. Following it, Renjun pulled mentally, fists clenched in a resigned surrender to fate.

“Fuck,” the figure cursed through its robotic-sounding vocalizer. Renjun’s eyes snapped open instantaneously, only to see a massive branch from the Uwa tree collapse between the two of them. Its break with the tree itself seemed shattered, the wood splintering in various directions as if splintered unnaturally.

Shocked, the two of them stood in front of each other, separated only by the branch. Renjun didn’t know how long had passed with them staring at one another, it must have been seconds, but it felt like years. Then, backing up slowly, the attacker turned, speeding up and racing into the trees beyond. 

Slacked-jawed and stunned, Renjun took in a breath before bending down over his classmate’s battered form. He had no idea why a falling tree-branch scared away the being, but he wasn’t going to question it right now. Flipping the boy onto his back, Renjun examined him closely. He was unconscious. Running his hands over his heart and looking at his chest, Renjun almost cried with sheer relief when he felt the small shaky breaths Chenle was letting out.

“Hello?” Renjun let out breathlessly, hand on his comm. “Hello Professor, I need your help, I’m in the Forest, and a student has been attacked by a large, masked person.”

He listened to the worried response before continuing. “Yes we need medical help right away, we’re somewhere around- hello? Hello? Can you hear me?” 

Raising his wrist only to see the 0% battery sign, Renjun cursed before letting out sounds of panic. What the hell was he supposed to do now? His comm was useless and...Chenle. Chenle had a comm. 

Feeling Chenle’s wrists up, he hurriedly located the device, expectedly finding it locked with a password. That was fine, though. Not great, but doable. Because installed in each comm was a locator distress beacon, and he didn’t need a password for that. Renjun hit it immediately. Within seconds, every comm nearby would go off, pointing the other students in their direction. They’d get help. Chenle would be ok.

Already, the noble’s blue-tinted lips began returning to a more red hue, and his face grew paler. His breathing slightly less labored. Chenle must have expelled whatever he was choking on right before he collapsed, Renjun figured. Renjun wasn’t ignorant enough to assume the boy would be alright, though, despite his minor improvements. Chenle was still in poor enough condition that he was still knocked out cold, body mangled on the ground.

Renjun was shifting the younger’s body to a more comfortable position, laying his back against the tree, when a robust force made an impact with his small figure, sending him sprawling to the ground. Terrified that the monster had come back to finish the job, Renjun crawled desperately away only to be picked up by the collar, his back slammed into the very same Uwa tree Chenle was lying on.

Hands fruitlessly pushing against the man, Renjun quickly realized it wasn’t the figure from before. “What the hell were you doing with him?” Jeno growled, eyes alight with fire. “Why is he like this? You better not have fucking touched him.”

Renjun struggled to breathe, writhing in the stronger’s grasp. “Was trying...to help...him,” he managed to let out, eyes growing progressively wider. Jeno scoffed in disgust, pressing his hand against Renjun’s neck.

“That’s not what it looked like, peasant. And from here I’ll-”

“Jeno! Let him go,” a familiar voice rang out, uncharacteristically serious. “Renjun was the one who set off the distress signal. I was with Professor Seo and heard everything on the comms. Let him go. Now.” 

Placing a hand on Jeno’s shoulder, Donghyuck leaned in. “Besides shouldn’t you be _helping_ him?” He asked, gesturing to Chenle with a tone that suggested what he’d said was patently obvious.

Expression filling with worry, Jeno dropped Renjun unceremoniously before turning and checking over the younger, battered boy. Professor Seo stepped out of the trees not seconds later, making a beeline for Jeno and Chenle.

Pulling him aside, Donghyuck reached out and steadied Renjun. “Jeno and Chenle have known each other since forever, and he’s probably super defensive over him because of it.” Sighing, Donghyuck leaned in. “Are you alright?” he whispered, running his hands over Renjun, as is making sure he was still in one piece. Too confused to speak, Renjun simply nodded at the noble with a blank stare. Why was he suddenly talking to him?

Corners of his eyes clenched in uneasiness, Donghyuck closed the distance between them, pulling Renjun into a firm hug. Renjun’s arms remained at his sides in hesitation until he felt a sudden dampness on his shoulder. His jaw dropped slightly. “Donghyuck...are you crying?”

“No. I have allergies. I mean…” he joked with a sniffle, pulling back from Renjun. “Renjun, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ignoring you all week. I was a jealous idiot. I…” he shifted, forcing himself to meet Renjun’s eyes.

“I don’t have the best relationship with Organa, because of stuff that happened in the past. And I was hurt after I heard you guys hooked up, but I shouldn’t have let it affect how I treated you,” he continued hurriedly. “I don’t mind if you guys hang out or whatever, I just...I just miss you and -”

Heart melting and unsure whether to smile or cry, Renjun cut Donghyuck off and rushed forward, crashing into his roommate with a bone-crushing hug. “I missed you too, you dork,” he giggled. “Just, please don’t do something like this again? This week sucked.”

Donghyuck nodded eagerly, then let out a sly grin. “Life does tend to suck without me.” 

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, Renjun flicked Donghyuck on the head. “There’s that big head I missed.” Descending into soft laughter, the two boys stood there in a forsaken forest, their arms tangled around each other in an eternal embrace.

It was only much later that Renjun asked himself, _“how did Donghyuck find out who I was sleeping with?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun. And here we have the plot start rolling with the first attack.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has been supporting me through comments and kudos! It means the world to me!


End file.
